School Trip
by GamingTiger15
Summary: When going on a field trip over the summer to Hawaii Karma's outlook on Nagisa changes, once thinking he had only thought of the boy as a friend starts to change during the trip. By the end of the trip Karma see's Nagisa as more then a friend...(Karma x Nagisa )
1. Chapter 1 School Trip

School Trip Chapter 1

Nagisa Shiota, often mistaken for a girl...really a dude, seems like a pretty calm guy no better then a mouse...yet he hides this inner bloodlust that is like a snakes venom...one bite and your his victom as you look into those snake like eyes...He's my good pal yet he can be a pretty scary guy. Me and him have always been friends, that's how I've always saw him...or at least that's what I thought...We had just passed our midterms and we where about to go on break. A week before break though..Koro-Sensei had an announcement to make to the class that day.

"Alright class, I have planned a certain surprise for you all, sense you did good on the midterms I thougth you all could use a nice break other then being at home. That's why I've decided..." He left the room for only half a second leaving a dust cloud behind him before he appeared in the same spot again wearing a flower neckless, a sun hat and a hula skirt. I knew what the octopus was going to say, I put my feet up on the desk leaning back into my chair waiting for him to rant on about this vaction plan he had. "To take you all to Hawaii!" He said with that big smile that was always fixated on his face. I rolled my eyes preparing my self for the octopus to rant on. My eyes glanced over to Nagisa who was sitting in his seat, he looked interested in what Koro-Sensei was saying. I wonder what he was thinking, my eyes returned to the ocotopus. "Now, you can choose if you want to go or not, you all have a week to decide. If you do happen to go just know that you'll have to pack cloths and have permission from you're parents." He said looking around the class to check our expressions...considering I was always at home alone going to Hawaii didn't sound bad. I remember me and Nagisa went they're when we heard Koro-Sensei was going to see sonic ninja the movie. I didn't seem to mind the trip but Nagisa was pretty scared, I glanced around the glass, some people seemed excited others seemed to be thinking about it. I myself was thinking about if I should go or not.

"That's all for today class, remember if you would like to go you must get you're parents permission." The octopus said before popping out of the classroom at his normal mach 20 speed. I quickly got up from my seat walking over to Nagisa, I leaned my hands on the desk peering down at him, he was getting his things ready to leave.

"Hey Nagisa." I said, he peered up at me with a kind smile.

"Oh, hey Karma."

"Can I pick you're brain for a second?" I asked as he stood up and we began to leave the class.

"Sure," He responded as we began to walk down the montain.

"What do ya think about this school trip?" I asked looking down at him.

"I dunno, I think it would be nice to go but...considering what happen on our last school trip..." He went quiet for a momment...I watched his calm expression change into a serious one that flickered there before he tried to look calm again...I guess that whole Takaoka situation still had him shaken up a little. "Besides...I uh..don't think my mother would allow me to go." Nagisa said trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. "Oh..that's to bad, I thought maybe we could go together," I said pausing seeing Nagisa starting to blush a little...interesting, "Ya know, it might be a good chance to assassinate Koro-Sensei, we might find some weaknesses in him while where they're." I added. "Oh," He said as if he was dissapointed. "But I guess you don't want to spend time with me...I see how it is, I thought we where friends Nagisa but if that's how you feel..." I said teasing him, I glanced over at him, he seemed to be pouting, I couldn't help but look smug.

"A-alright..alright...I'll try and ask my mom..I doubt she'll give me a straight answer though..." He said, he looked over to me before saying "What about you? You haven't even asked you're parents." I shrugged, "They don't really seem to care when I go on school trips...and as far as I know they aren't coming home any time soon so," I said pausing having made my point. We where walking along the side walk of the town now, "I wonder who else is gonna go." Nagisa said, I shrugged, "I'm not to sure...although we could use the help." I said, Nagisa nodded agreeing. We waved goodbye to each other before I headed home...

That was Monday, once Friday came everyone had made their choice, the octopus stood infront of the class with a paper, "Alright class, this is who will be going on the trip...just so you know, who knows you might find a way to kill me..." He said the green stripes appearing on his face, he cleared his throat before reading. "Karma, Nagisa, Kayano, Itona, Okuda, Chiba, Hayami, Nakamura, and Ritsu." Not a bad team...but it isn't the best team either..."Also Mr. Karasuma and Irina will also be joining in to help supervise." The two seemed shocked by that news quickly growing annoyed as if they had no say so in it...Heh...

The octopus some how manged to get us plan tickets I'm shocked he didn't just stuff us all in some kind of bag and sling shot us to Hawaii. I was sitting next to Nagisa he had the window seat I was playing a game on a hand held consoul. I looked over to the window it was dark outside and most of the people on the plan had began to fall asleep or have already fallen asleep. I wondered if Nagisa was awake still, I was about to look over when I felt his head fall onto my shoulder, I looked over to him in surprise only to see his sleeping face. I couldn't help but smile...he looked kinda cute when he slept...I decided not to move, I didn't want to wake him up.

"Nuhuhuhu..." I heard the octopus infront of me I glanced over to look at him only to see his face had gone pink and that he had began writing in a notebook that said 'Student Gossip' on it. I rolled my eyes...Shooting at him only for him to dodge my shot. "Nuhuhu...Nice try Karma but-" "Shhh." I said putting my index fingure to my lip telling the octopus to be quiet, Nagisa shifted a little bit, but thankful he didn't wake up. "Oh..I see..." He said as if somehow his smile had grown bigger. He dissapeared back into the seat infront of me before I to soon drifted off to sleep beside Nagisa...  



	2. Chapter 2 Starting our Vacation

School Trip Chapter 2

Eight hours later and we landed in Hawaii...by the time we got they're it was early morning in Hawaii and some of our classmates where still asleep Nagisa being one of them. I had woken up an hour ago to find Nagisa still sleeping on my shoulder, I began to smile still finding it adorable.

Snap

I looked over to Koro-Sensei who had taken a picture of the little scene...great. "It seems Nagisa hasn't woken up yet." The octopus said, I felt movement behind me as Nakamura popped her head over the seat behind me. "Aww look how cute he looks sleeping, you must enjoy this Karma..." She said grinning, I rolled my eyes..."My arms getting tired to be honest." I said shifting the conversation, I knew what she was getting at and to be honest I didn't want to discuss it. "Where about to get off the plane, so do me a favor and wake Nagisa up Karma." He said looking at me...he was pink again...why do I get the feeling just about everyone that's in E-class on this plane right now is shipping us. I moved my right arm gently as Nagisa's head was still on my shoulder, he began to open his eyes slowly he still seemed dazed from sleeping. "Hey there sleepy head, bout time you woke up." I said giving him a smile, his eyes widened before he quickly backed away from me turning red in the face.

"S-s-sorry Karma! I didn't realize I uh..." I smirked, "It's okay.." I said waving it off, the octopus and Nakamura where gazing at us, one with a pink face the other with a teasing grin, I'm sure you can figure out who's who. I huffed an annoyed breath out, "Would you two go away." I said annoyed. Koro-Sensei wrapped a tentacle around my shoulders before saying, "Come now Karma..." He paused smiling some how larger "There's no need to be embarressed...nuhuhuh..." He said trying to tease me...for some reason a small blush appeared on my cheeks...I shrugged his tentacle off turning away from him...

Once we got onto the sandy beach and walked to the hotel Koro-Sensei asked us to pair up as the hotel rooms only had two beds, the same went for the girls but lucky for Ritsu she didn't need a bed. Right away Nagisa asked me to pair up with him, I guess it was because we where already good friends and he felt comfortable sharing a room with me. I could of made a joke about it but I'll save that joke for later..."Sure." I said to his question, I felt the octopus writing down in his notebook again...I'm gonna burn that notebook later...

These where the others pairs according to the octopus: Chiba and Itona, Hayami, and Nakamura, and finally Okuda Kayano and Ritsu

After the groups had been established we got our room keys and went off to our rooms to settel in. I hung on to our room key, once me and Nagisa got to our room I noticed Nagisa was feeling a little uneasy...strange, I hope he didn't get sick or something on the way here. "Nagisa," My voice seemed to have alearted him, "What's wrong?" I said as I un-packed my suit case putting my folded cloths on the bed I had claimed. "N-nothing..I'm fine.." He said stuttering, I looked over to him, woah he was shaking...I rushed over to him checking his forhead..he didn't feel warm..."Nagisa what's wrong?' I asked again, "Heheh it's just..." his blue eyes drifted away from mine, "I've never been so far from home for so long...I'm shocked my mother even said yes..." He said looking uneasy. I sighed slowly smiling, I placed a hand on his shoulder witch almost made him jump. "Nagisa don't worry, I'm here to look after you, I got you're back." I said trying to calm him down. He looked back over to me slowly, his cheeks where red again...heh, I wonder...

"Th-thanks...Karma.." He said...he seemed to calm down a little, I bumped his arm playfully. "Good now hurry up and un-pack. I don't wanna stay in this room all day, I could of stayed home if I was going to do that." I said changing my shirt it had gotten a litty sweaty. I replaced it with a hawaiian shirt , I glanced over to Nagisa only to see his head swing away from me...was he watching me change? I wonder if Nagisa is gay...Woah woah wait a second, where did that thought come from, huh, weird. "Uh okay Karma I'm done." Nagisa said as he turned to me, I shook my head "Change into something cooler, you've worn that shirt for eight hours." I said serching for my phone that I had already mis-placed. Nagisa rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like my mother Karma." He said annoyed looking for a shirt, I smirked, "If I was you're mother I would tell you to wear a dress or something." Nagisa laughed slightly, "Yea I guess you're right." He said.

Hmm...I think now is a good time to tease him, I walked over to him sitting down on his bed as he continued to search for a shirt to wear...I think Nagisa's mother's pickiness was rubbing off on him. I looked up at him and smiled trying to get his attention, I succeeded as he looked down at me tilting his head as if he where asking 'what?' that movement was cute. Uh, crap..what am I saying? "I'm surprised Nagisa," I said slowly, "What?" He said confused...I smirked slightly, "I didn't think it was THIS easy to get you alone with me..." I said grinning teasingly. A blush appeared on his face as he heard me say that he turned his eyes away from mine quickly...darn it...I can't believe this, I think I'm actually attracted to Nagisa...when did this happen! I mean I thought he was a girl when I first met him but you'd think my brain would have known that he's a guy by now.

"Karma?" He said, oops I guess I spaced out..."Hmm?" I said, "Are we gonna go?" He asked me having changed his shirt now. "Oh, yea sure, let's go." I said quickly getting up grabbing the room key and heading out with Nagisa infront of me. He peered behind himself to me, he looked at me for a momment before saying "Who's the one sick now?" He said slightly smiling notincing my spacing out. I rolled my eyes throwing him a smile back, "So where do you wanna go first?" I asked deciding he should pick. He rubbed his chin thinking before looking back at me and saying "How about we go get something to eat?" He suggested, I raised my eye brow, "Okay, but you know they don't have Sushi here." I reminded him, he sighed a little annoyed that they didn't have his favorite food. "Yea I know...I'll just have to get something else.." He said rolling his eyes.

Once we found a resturant to eat at we sat down in a booth, I noticed Okuda and Kayano where here to, Nagisa noticed as well waving at them before they waved back. I looked over to Nagisa asking him "What are you going to get?" I asked, he shrugged looking at the menu, I offered to pay for the lunch (seeing as it was almost noon) but he tried to protest saying he would pay. But in the end I won our little battle. In the end Nagisa end up ordering some kind of soup that had a little meat in it I guess it was called Saimin, I prefered to eat something with fruit in it...so I ate porridge with different types of fruit in it they called it the Acai Bowl. What ever I bet I could make it better...I looked over to Nagisa he had finished eating before he asked, "So what do you wanna do now?" looking over to me.

"How about you join us!" We heard a rather excited voice as we looked over to the green-haired girl standing next to Okuda who was slightly taller then her. "What are you girls doing?' I asked carious now. Kayano smiled happily taking a folded up paper out of her pocket before slowly unfolding it until it was full size. It was a poster of models swimming with dolphins, I peered over to Nagisa to check his expression. He looked excited, I smiled slowly turning back to Kayano and Okuda, "Sure why not, it sounds like fun. You good with that Nagisa?" I said turning to him, he nodded.

"Great...then um..meet us at the front of the hotel in fifthteen minutes..." Okuda said nervously. She was cute when she was nervous but nothing compared to Nagisa when you get him all flustered, Uh...there I go again thinking like that...what's going on with me..."Okay well see you two they're." Nagisa said as the girls waved goodbye. I guess I had spaced out for awhile...

I paid for the bill and we left, we stopped by the room again to put swimming trunks under our normal cloths. I glanced over to Nagisa for a momment wondering...am I really attracted to this little mouse! He looked over at me wile trying to put his shirt back on..."Karma don't look!" He said nervously before turning his back to me red faced. I rolled my eyes, "You forget you won't be wearing a shirt when you go swimming." I said reminding him, he puffed an annoyed breath out before turning back to me having had his shirt on now. "Yea but don't watch me change." He said seriously, I raised my eye brow, "Oh? But you where watching me change earlier so how is that fair?" I said smiling, his entire face turned to the color of my hair as he had been caught. He began to look at the floor before saying "I-I uh...don't know what you're talking about.." I looked smug, inching closer to him, "You can't lie to me Nagisa you're a terrible lair." I pointed out, unconsciously I began to run my hand though Nagisa's blue hair. He stood they're for a momment before jerking away.

"K-Karma what are you doing?" He asked me...now I was the one blushing...I put my hands up infront of me as if to defend me self. "Oops sorry Nagisa...heheh..you uh, had something in you're hair, that's all." I said trying to recover.

"Well good morning boys!" We heard from outside the deck, he had his yellow face smuged up against the doors. We both nearly jumped out of our skin..."Wh-when did you get they're sir?!" Nagisa asked sliding the doors open letting the fresh air in. "Oh I've been checking in on all the students this morning..." his face began to turn pink again, "but it seems I've come at a great time to check up on you two." He said some how smiling wider. Koro-Sensei looked over to me for a momment...what did he want? "Karma, I would like to have a talk with you later." He said his face turning back to yellow...what did I do, nothing...yet. "Okay." I answered, "Well you two boys should get going don't wanna keep your fellow classmates waiting" He said before quickly vanishing out of the room leaving that smoke cloud behind him. I looked over to Nagisa there seemed to be an awkward silence between us now..."Uh let's get going.." I said trying to break the silence, he nodded quietly...

...I leaned over the fast moving boat making sure not to fall in. It seemed the rest of the class had joined us, Koro-Sensei included who was sea-sick on the boat. Chiba and Hayami where quietly standing next to each other...I swear they are secrely dating. Itona was talking to the driver about what I assumed how the boat worked, and Kayano, Nakamura, Okuda and Ritsu where talking amongst themselves. Nagisa was at my side looking over the blue ocean happily. I smiled to my self, the boat suddenly shifted quickly I watched as Nagisa tumbled near the edge of the boat before almost falling over the fast moving boat. I quickly grabbed him pulling him closer to me out of harms way. "Are you okay Nagisa?" I asked looking down at him, he...looked red again. Why was he red? I heard small fits of laughter as I looked around the boat to see everyone looking at us, looking at me. They all seemed surprised or had a teasing expression on their face...what where they laughing at? Oh...I had just realized my arm was around Nagisa's waste. I quickly let go of him blushing a little...

Everyone was in a quiet silence before the boat finally stopped. "All right this is you're stop." The driver of the boat said, the girls where already in there swim cloths after the sea sick Koro-Sensei explained the rules the girls had already dived into the ocean laughing happily. The rest of the guys had joined them, I began removing my shirt before I looked over to Nagisa, his face was still red..."Nagisa are you alright?" I asked..he didn't responde...hmmm...I pushed him into the water he quicly came above the water "Karma!" He yelled annoyed. I laughed looking down at him in the water, "Don't worry Nagisa that sun burn will go away." I said grinning at him trying to lighten the mood between us. He rolled his eyes before slowly smiling to, a small grin appeared on his face. I raised an eye brow, "What are you laughing a-Ah!" I fell into the water beside Nagisa...damn octopus pushed me in. As I came back to the surface of the water I could hear him laughing him and Nagisa. I glanced over to Nagisa he looked back at me meeting my eyes...we looked at each other for a momment before..."Ah Karma Nagisa stop that aaaah!" Koro-Sensei ran to the other side of the boat only to be splashed by everyone else.

I floated in the water next to Itona and Nakamura wile the rest of the class was playing with the dolphins. "Soo~" I heard Nakamura say I turned to her, "What's going on with you and Nagisa?" She asked...oh great, I should of expected this from her. "Nothing," I said simply, she rasied an eye brow before bumping me on the arm "Oh come on, you two have been acting weird...it's almost like your together..." She said wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes before hearing "She's got a point, you to are acting like you're a couple or something." from Itona...sense when did he care about gossip? I've had enough of this conversation..."Yes Karma nuhuhuh...do tell" Koro-sensei was infront of us in a fish suit he had used before...forget this! I ducked under the ocean starting to swim away from them. I was still trying to figure this out my self...if I was actually starting to like my best friend...a little more than I should...


	3. Chapter 3 Comfort in the Storm

School Trip Chapter 3 I'm in love with my best friend

After we swimmed with the dolphins we headed back to the island, on the way they're we all tried to knife Koro-Sensei to death but some how he manged to dodge us all even though he was sea sick. By the time we had got back to the island it was about four o'clock we spend a few hours in the water and our skin was all rinkled now. Everyone began to go their seperate ways I watched Chiba and Hayami walk off somewhere together...no doubt they where dating. "So~ what are you two gonna do now?" Me and Nagisa turned around quickly to see Nakamura behind us. I sighed trying to hide my annoyance. She wasn't going to give up. Nagisa shrugged, "To be honest I'm a little tired after that," He said trying to get some water out of his ear. "Think I'll go back to the room and relax." Nagisa said, "Oh, I see.." She said grinning before looking over to me and winking..."Well I think I'm gonna go and explore the island some more, see you guys later!" She said before walking away along the beach. Nagisa looked over to me before saying "What was that about?" He asked a little confused, I shrugged "Beats me." I said lying. I began to walk back to the room Nagisa walking along side me, "Do you wanna order room serive or go out and eat?" I asked looking over at Nagisa. He shrugged for a momment before looking alarmed "Y-your not gonna pay for it are you!" He said, I smiled slightly, "Of course I am." I said watching him fumble his arms around "K-Karma I'll pay for it!" He said quickly trying to protest, I shook my head. "Nope." I said simply...after fifthteen minutes of protesting who would do what we finally reached the room and decided that I would pay for room service.

Nagisa was taking a shower wile I layed on my bed watching T.V, I peered outside our sliding glass doors...it looked like a storm was brewing outside. I blinked for a second and the octopus appeared outside. I rolled my eyes getting up, he was sitting on the railing outside. As I slid the doors open and walked outside I was greeted with a "Karma ma'boy glad to see you." I rolled my eyes stepping outside furthur, closing the door behind me. "Good evening sir." I said back, he laughed slightly, waving a tentacle infront of him as if it where his index fingure "I wanted to discuss something with you." He began, I shrugged my shoulders "What is it teach?" I asked, he paused as if to build up tension on purpose. "Karma it's occurred to me that you may be taking in interest in a certain blue haired classmate." He said...I expected him to laugh but he didn't, I expected his face to turn pink...but it didn't. I raised an eye brow, "Teach I dunno what your-"

"Karma you don't have to lie to me." He said cutting me off, "Feelings for fellow classmates are natural," He paused placing a tentacle on my shoulder, "It's alright to have feelings for your friend Karma, you need not be ashamed of it, you must be true to your self before you can be true to another." He said, those little eyes of his looking down on me. I sighed...I guess the octopus was right...I should just admit it...heh...I'm in love with my best friend. I slowly smiled a light blush showing on my cheeks. Koro-Sensei let go of me after seeing my smile before slowly nodding his head and vanishing again I could hear his laughter in the air as he left. I sighed feeling like some of the weights had fallen off my shoulders, I went back inside the room closing the doors behind me it was dark outside now the sky had turned to a dark blue as the stars filled the sky, although they would be covered up quickly as the storm clouds where rolling in.

When Nagisa came out of the bath room dressed in his pajamas he looked over to me lying down watching T.V before he said "Was Koro-Sensei here, I thought I heard his voice?" he asked walking over to his bed drying his long hair. "Yea, he wanted to talk to me about something." I said simply trying to hide the slight nervousness I felt. Nagisa sat down on his bed, "Oh? What did he say?" he asked, "Oh..he just wanted to uh...lecture me." I said trying to think of an excuse. "Oh, okay." Nagisa said seeming to have bought it. He didn't say anything else after that...

Once room service got gotten here and we both where done eating I was trying to decide what movie to watch, hearing some thunder outside and seeing a bit of lightning. I looked over to Nagisa about to ask him what he thought when I stopped and my eyes widened. He was wrapped up in his blanket shaking, I raised an eye brow before asking "Nagisa are you okay?" was he sick or something. He didn't answer me...I got up from my bed before walking over to him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Nagisa?" I said trying to get his attetion...maybe I should call Koro-Sensei, I turned around to walk back over to my bed to grab my phone when I felt a gental tug on the back of my shirt. I looked behind me to see Nagisa grabbing my shirt his eyes where looking away from me while a small blush was on his face. Darn it...it looked so cute...

BOOM

Another round of thunder rang out in the sky Nagisa ducked under his covers as if they where a shield. I turned around and knelt down beside the shaking boy. What should I do...I grabbed the covers slowly pulled them away from his grip, he peered at me for a momment before I picked him up and throwing him onto my bed. He quickly became scared as if the storm was going to get him, I smirked finding this little side of him adorable. He continued to shake, I grabbed his covered wrapping them around him and sitting behind him on the bed before wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"K-Karma?" He muttered as if he where surprised. I held him tighter trying to calm the boy down, I expected him to push me away or something but he didn't. He only seemed to shift deeper into my embrace I couldn't help but smile as I rested my head on his...we had drifted off to sleep at some point Nagisa laying infront of me with my arms wrapped around him.

When I opened my eyes it was dark outside and in the room...everything was off...the storm must of made the power go out. I noticed Nagisa was still sleeping next to me rather soundly, he was facing me with his long hair over his shoulders and face. I tried to grab my blanket with out waking him and pulled it over us as it some how seemed to get colder in the room. I felt Nagisa grip my shirt tighter in his sleep bringing himself closer to me...only to first night and he's already sleeping with me...I thought jokingly. "Karma..." He muttered in his sleep, I smiled to my self before falling asleep again as the storm continued on outside. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Date?

School Trip Chapter 4

I opened my eyes still half asleep, once my vision focused the first thing I saw Nagisa's sleeping face, his long blue hair seemed to fall perfectly on his shoulders and face. I noticed my arms had been wrapped around him...I remembered comforting him last night trying to get him to relax from the storm. I never knew he was so scared of storms, then again I never was with or around him when there was a storm. I slowly tried to get up removing my hands from him trying not to wake up, he shifted slightly groaning in his sleep once I got up from my bed I covered him up again to keep him asleep. I decided to go shower wile the blue-haired boy was sleep asleep...I wonder what he was dreaming about...

Nagisa POV

"Alright class, who can answer this problem!" I sat in my chair in the classroom...3E the bell suddenly rang signifying the end of class. I got up to get my things and head home I paused when I heard a familar voice "Hey Nagisa," I looked over to see my red haired friend who sometimes resembled the devil when he was acting or thinking of something mischievous. "Hey Karma," I greeted with a kind smile, "Hey, so Nagisa can I ask you a favor?" He said tilting his head a little. "Sure." I responded, he suddely grapped my arm pushing me against my desk...some how everyone in the class had vanished even Koro-Sensei, me and Karma where the only two left in the class. I looked up into his goldish eyes that seemed to be glowing slightly. He smiled slightly before saying "Kiss me." What! My heart began to beat rather quickly and my face burned red hot, I froze "K-Karma..I uh..." I paused...sure I did want to kiss him but I didn't have the guts to. He leaned closer to me I could feel his breath on my face, I began to tilt my head and closing my eyes slightly welcoming his kiss...but it did not come?

SPALSH!

Ah! Water, water flooded into my mouth and on my head and on my cloths, I opened my eyes being ripped from my dream and back into the real world, I coughed rubbing my eyes before seeing the red head standing infront of me laughing with an empty cup in his hand...stupid Karma waking me up...from my dream..I was so close to kissing dream Karma...dream Karma was nicer and DIDN'T SOAK ME WITH WATER! "Karma what the hell!" I said suddenly, shivering in my wet cloths.

"Good morning~" He chuckled, "Why did you do that!" I said annoyed. "You can't sleep all day, besides you stink you need a shower." He said laughing, I rolled my eyes. "You could of just woke me up normally and-" I paused as a thought came into my mind. My face suddenly grew completely red as I remembered how Karma had held me in his arms last night to comfort me and how I had fallen asleep next to him...in his bed...next to him...in bed with him...I could hear the red head snickering at my flustered expression. "Your cute when you're flustered." He said simply making my face some how more red then it was two seconds ago. I jumped up from the bed and bolted to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind me...CRAP I FORGOT MY CLOTHS! I opened the door again not looking at Karma, I quickly grabbed some cloths to change into and went back into the bathroom still hearing Karma laughing his butt off...

back to Karma POV~

Well now that Nagisa was up I could begin my little plan for tomorrow. Today was July 19th and tomorrow was a special day for the little blue haired boy, some of our fellow classmates hadn't known so I took upon my self to let them all know including Koro-Sensei. The plan today was to keep Nagisa busy today and then have everything set up tomorrow, although I still had to get him a gift sense I left his orginal gift back home...I pulled out my phone and began texting, waiting only a few momments before my phone buzzed back.

Karma: Hey Nakamura can you do me a favor?

Nakamura: Sure, what is it?

Karma: Can you and Kayano keep Nagisa busy today, I need to help the others set up for tomorrow, besides he'll think somethings up if I'm around him all day.

Nakamura: Sure but won't he think your up to something if you're gone all day?

Karma: He'll just think I'm doing something mischievous

Nakamura: Alright we can keep him busy until the evening.

Karma: Okay, I'll text you guys when I leave the apartment.

Nakamura: Alright, I hope he likes the surprise...

Karma: Me to.

I put my phone back into my jean pocket and slipping on my Hawaiian shirt and sorting my hair out. I heard the door open seeing Nagisa walk out dressed for the day, I turned to him trying to act as normal as I could. "Hey Nagisa, I'm gonna go hang out with..uh" Dang it I forgot to pick someone...Nagisa looked at me for a momment..."Okuda, I'm gonna hang out with Okuda today.." His expression changed I couldn't read it.."Oh." He said simply. "But uh, I'll be back this evening." I said grabbing the room key and putting it into my pocket, I had another room key made so Nagisa could get into the room when he wanted. "Wait," I heard him say suddenly, I turned around to see him...he looked a little hurt..."Why are you going for the whole day?" He said trying to act carious but I could see right though him. "Oh uh...she just wanted to hang out that's all." I said quickly before waving goodbye to him not trying to allow him to question me furthur. "See you later Nagisa!" I shouted as I left...Now all I had to do was go meet with the rest of the E-class students on the beach, Koro-Sensei would help as well and I would keep Kayano and Nakamura up to date on the progess that had been made...hopefully this all goes well...

Nagisa POV

He was going to hang out with Okuda the entire day? ...He...he did say he liked her before...but he never really acted on it...I guess he finally asked her out...or she asked him out...and now they where going out on a date...for the entire day...My chest felt heavy, my heart felt like it would explode I felt like crying but before I could I heard a knock at my door. Karma! I ran to the door and opened it only to see Kayano and Nakamura...I felt disappointment wash over me when I saw them...don't get me wrong I was happy to see them but...I would of been happier to see Karma. Who am I kidding he likes Okuda...so he's going to date her and they would hit it off great and kiss and hook up and...everyone would be happy for them...

"Nagisa?" I heard Kayano's voice slice though my thoughts. "Oh..uh, hi!" I said trying to hide the pain in my voice, she smiled at me kindly before saying "Hey do you wanna hang out today? Me and Nakamura where gonna go explore the island today, you wanna come?" She asked, I sighed feeling sad..."No..I uh-" I was cut short when Nakamura grabbed my arm before saying "Great let's go!" What! "Wait I never agreed-" She grabbed the key to my room and pulled me out of my room, I heard Kayano laughing behind me and Nakamura grabbed onto my arm pulling me down the hall with Kayano now beside us. Her tight grip reminded me of when Karma sometimes grabbed my arm...Oh right, he's with Okuda...on a date...not thinking of me in the slightest.

"Nagisa pick up you're feet!" I heard Nakamura say. I walked a little faster...I felt down like a bunch of weights where holding me down, making it hard to breath or move...

We ended up walking up a mountain that was on the island, wile Kayano and Nakamura where spotting things on the mountain I couldn't help but get my mind of Karma...I couldn't help it...I mean ever sense we became friends I've been crushing on him. But, I could never tell him that, it would just ruin our friendship...besides he likes Okuda and I'm pretty sure he's not into guys...

"Nagisa look a cave! Let's go explore it!" I sighed...I guess the only thing I could do it try to push my feelings aside and accept that this was how things where going to be...

End of chatpter~

Author Note: So while reading this over I noticed that there was a HUGE plot whole in this story, Koro-Sensei should of blew up the earth by March and it's past March so...either I can ignore that or I can just say it's not March of next year yet (the time he should explode) so I'm just going with that...so sorry if this annoys you...


	5. Chapter 5 Into the darkness

School Trip Chapter 5 into the darkness

The three of us stepped into the cave the save the ground was dry and it was pitch black. I saw a flash of light that had come from Kayano's flash light on her phone, she shinned it around the save only lighting up a small path that led deeper into the cave. My thoughts about Karma still lingered but I was now carious about this cave. Nakamura pushed me infront of them playfully handing me the phone with the flash light. I stopped and turned to her confused, "Your the boy, protect us." She teased, I rolled my eyes knowing she was joking but kept walking forward hoping Koro-Sensei wasn't in here waiting the jumpscare me. I stopped feeling like something wasn't right, then it happened, "Nagisa!" I heard the girls scream as the ground caved in under me, I felt my self falling in the air...was I going to die...then my back hit rock as I fell onto it sliding down until I fell onto what seemed like a deeper cave. I felt stiff having scrapes and bruises from the fall, I got up rubbing my head Kayano's phone next to me.

"Nagisa! Nagisa are you alright!" I heard Kayano yell down. "Yea! I'm alright," I yelled back up into the tunnle I slid down. I got up slowly onto my feet picking up Kayano's phone and shining it around the small area, there was water in this cave, and the cave was cold, very cold more so than the one I was just in. I thought for a momment then it hit me...this must be an under water cave...I serched around the little cave finding a spall whole in the cave wall, it was a bit high. I stood on my toes peering out of the whole to see the beach and the ocean, this must be a cave that's hidden when high tide comes...

HIGH TIDE! Oh no...I needed to get out of here now before high tide came, otherwise I'd drown..."Nagisa! Hey!" I heard the girls yelling trying to get my attetion as I wasn't responding. "What!" I yelled back up, I paused I should tell them about the high tide. I heard the mummbling between themselves. "Guy! Er...girls! I need to get out of here-high tide!" I said waiting for them to responde...

"Can you climb back up!" I heard Nakamura call down, I walked over the whole I had fallen down trying to grip the cave walls and climb back up, you'd think it be easy but the walls where hard to climb, I tried my best to climb up the wall but only failed as there wasn't any place to put my feet to boost my self up. I kept trying but I was stopped by a sharp rock that caused me to yelp from the pain letting go and falling back onto the cave floor. I winced looking at my bloody hand. Crap...what do I do now...maybe Koro-Sensei could help...

"Nagisa are you ok!" Kayano's worried voice yelled down..." Try to get a hold of Koro-Sensei!" I yelled back up, I sighed my hand still bleeding...I wonder what Karma was doing right now...

Karma Pov

I serched the box for another ball of blue streamers, "This is really sweet of you to do Karma." I heard Okuda say, ahah there you are! I grabbed the ball of streamers and stood up looking at Okuda. "Well Nagisa is my friend of course I'd do this for him. Besides, that mother of his never lets him have any real birthdays." I explained, "Oh...poor Nagisa that must be hard.." Everyone in E-class knew how Nagisa's mother was and why his hair was so long. I heard Okuda begin to giggle I looked at her a bit confused as I began to hang the streamers, we manged to rent out a banquet hall for tomorrow evening. I thought it was a bit much but Koro-Sensei insisted that this birthday would be special for Nagisa sense he never really had a birthday. "Hmm?" I said wondering why Okuda was giggling. "Well..." she began hanging me the tape, "You and Nagisa seem pretty close." she said slowly...I knew what she was getting at but I allowed her to continue. "Yea, I've known the guy sense third year." I said taping the streamers up now.

"I know but...you two seem to have...this bonde...it's kinda like..." She paused as if she where scared to talk about this subject. I waited for her to continue having finally finished putting up streamers and stepping down from the ladder...Honestly Koro-Sensei could decorate this entire place in a few seconds but he wanted us to help out two. Something about team work and not taking the easy way out, I dunno the octopus is weird. "...You two are dating.." I heard Okuda finally said, I turned to her she seemed to be blushing slightly being embarressed. I paused for a momment before looking at her, I was about to reply but strange enough the words didn't come out. Was I nervous...of telling someone how I felt about Nagisa...that's new. "Um.." I heard Okuda said again, "Do...you like Nagisa?" She asked not making eye contact as it was an awkward question.

I still couldn't manage words only a quiet nodd. I glanced up to look at her expression, she seemed to be shocked, but she began to smile slowly. "Well...I think you two are a cute couple." She said smiling at me as if she where approving my choice. "It's just..." I began..."I don't know if he's even into guys" I said feeling my cheeks grow red. Okuda was about to speak when we heard Koro-Sensei,

"Class I will be right back, it seems Nagisa and the girls are in a bit of trouble. Do not frett I will take care of it you all keep decorating~" He said before blasting out of the hall. Damn, I wanted to ask him what happened...I guess I'll have to ask Nagisa later...

"Karma." I heard Itona behind me, I turned to him "Hmm?" I said raising my eye brow, "Are you gay?" ...Pff-what! That was a sudden question...even though I kinda am sense I like Nagisa..."Uh..." I began not sure how to answer his question. "I mean you guys are always acting like a couple or something." Itona said...I think he said the same thing before...I didn't wanna talk about this...I mean I know Okuda can keep a secret but I wasn't to sure about Itona. "If you like him why don't you just date him." I looked behind me, Hayami ..."Yea," I heard the other sniper agree. "According to my calculations there is a 90% chance that Nagisa likes you." I heard from my phone pulling it from my pocket to see Ritsu on it. My face began to turn red and I was becoming flustered..."I-I'm gonna go get Nagisa's gift!" I said as I bolted out of the banquet hall.

What's up with them...it's none of their business anyway. They better not start telling everyone else...I found a store on the island it was similar to a mall but a little smaller...I began to walk around looking in the stores thinking what would be good for Nagisa, hmm...I stopped seeing something in the store...That, that looks perfect...

Nagisa POV

It was starting to get late, you'd think a highspeed octopus would have been here by now. I sighed sitting down on the cave floor that seemed to grow more damp, what if they forgot about me...what if Karma is hanging out with Okuda right now, I bet she's confessed by now...maybe it be best if I stay in this cave...

"Nuhuhuhu~" My head jerked up at the sound of that familar laugh. "Nagisa are you alright?" I heard that question about fifth tea times, I got up looking up from where I fell to see Koro-Sensei's yellow face peering down a bit worried. "I'm alright sir." I responded back up. "Good, now I'm gonna throw a rope down sense the little tunnle is to small for me to go down into. You just hold on to the robe and I'll pull you up." I heard Koro-Sensei say. I waited only for the role to come down a few seconds later. I gripped the rope with my hands wincing at the bloody hand still, the blood had dried now but there was still a large cut on my hand where the rock had stabbed me. I finally got out of the cave from below panting now on my hands and knee's there was a lack of oxygen in that cave I was stuck in I was lucky to sleep be awake and not passed out. When I finally caught my breath and stood up the three of us got a stern lecture from Koro-Sensei about not going into dangers caves and being careful and a bunch of other stuff.

Once we where out of the cave I noticed it had gotten very late, the sky was a sunkiss orange now. I looked like a mess, I had dirt all over my cloths and hair and face, I had a few cuts, scrapes and bruises on me that where visable and I reaked. I paused hearing my stomach growl at me. The girls looked at me before saying "Nagisa how about we go get something to eat?" I sighed..."I think I'll just go back to my room and order room service..." I said, "Oh okay..." Kayano said smiling. Koro-Sensei decided to Mach 20 us all back to the hotel. Although I was scared I didn't want to walk either.

I finally got back to my room closing the door behind me, the bed sheets on Karma's bed had been changed from when he soaked me this morning...Karma...I shook my head quickly trying to erase the thought of him. I took a shower to rid my self of the dirt and stench on me once I was done I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt and fell onto my bed relaxing for a minute. Hmmm I wonder if they had a pizza place on the island I asked Ritsu to check it out, shockingly they did. I placed and order and finally relaxed watching T.V.

"Nagisa," I heard Ritsu say, "Hmm?" I said lying down on my bed with my phone next to me. "According to my calculations you seem to be depressed." She said...I guess she was right..."Would you like to talk about it?" I heard her ask...I was quiet for a momment, Should I tell Ritsu, it would be nice to get this off my shoulders...but would she tell Karma...I don't think she would...I sat up "Ritsu can you keep a secret." I asked picking up the screen she was on and holding it infront of my face. "Of course." She said smiling, I sighed..."Well..." I began, I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly..." I...think I have a crush..." I said...I saw Ritsu raise an eyebrow. "Is it on one of our classmates?" She asked. I nodded quietly, "May I ask who?" She said tilting her head slightly. I bit my lip..."Karma..." I said slowly, she seemed to be surprised but she smiled. "I see, have you tried talking to him about it?" She asked me, I shook my head slowly.

I couldn't tell Karma that I liked him...he liked Okuda, not me. My expression seemed to dim, Ritsu looked sad seeing my like this..."Nagisa," She said, I looked back at my screen, "I think you should discuss this with Karma..." She said slowly with a smile of encouragement. "Yea...but..how..I mean..I don't even know how I would-" I paused hearing the knob shift on the door. I quickly hit my phone under my pillow lying back as if I had been relaxing the entire time. The door opened and there he was...Karma...what do I do now?


	6. Chapter 6 Nagisa's Special Day

Hey guys I'm really glad you like the fanfic...it means a lot to me when I see how many of you have read it I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway enjoy~

School Trip Chapter 6 The Special Day

"Oh Hey Nagisa." I greeted, I closed the door behind me locking it before sitting down on my bed. "You're back already?" Nagisa asked...Oh that's right, I'm back to early...I was so worried about Nagisa that I decided to come back early..."Yea, I got tired and decided to come back to the room. Uh...by the way..." I paused noticing Nagisa looked rather worn out I also noticed he had a few scrapes and brusies on his arms and legs. "I heard you where in trouble today...what happened?" I asked, "Oh uh...I just got stuck in a cave..." Nagisa said moving his hands around a little being part of his body language, "I'm already though.." He said...my eyes stopped on his right hand...my eyes widened and I quickly stood up from my bed. "What happened to your hand.." I said worried walking over to him, I grabbed his wrist looking at the large cut on his hand. "Oh it's nothing...I just scraped my hand on a rock.." He said slowly..

Nothing...nothing! This wasn't nothing this cut covered half his damn hand, what was he thinking! I leave him alone for one day and he's already injured himself! "Stay here, keep your hand like that." I said rushing into the bath room looking though the coborts for the first aid kit. Aha, I found it grabbing it quickly rushing back over to Nagisa's side. I sat down beside him turning him to face me, I grabbed his wrist and began to treat his hand. "K-Karma I'm fine...really." he tried to tell me..."No your not! Geez Nagisa you need to be careful." He jerked as I treated his hand with medicine "Keep your hand still." I instructed. I began to patch up the cut with a few bandages, "So...how was your date with Okuda." I heard him say, I froze before looking up at him I only just noticed that his cheeks where red and he had relized what he had just said.

He looked away from me seeming to have regretted his question, I was starting to lose him...if I didn't act now I might lose him for good..."Nagisa," I said my voice seemed to have scared the guy. He glanced over to me before he continued to look down at the ground. "Nagisa, look at me." I ordered rather strictly. His head slowly turned toward me his blue bangs hiding his eyes, I reached slowly for his hand that I just patched up and locked my fingers with his. His blush deepened; He looked up at me his blue eyes looking at me fearful of what I might say or do, I smiled slowly to calm him, he seemed surprised by my smile. "Nagisa it wasn't a date..." I said slowly, his eyes widened "O-oh..I-I'm sorry!..." He said sheepish looking away from me. I couldn't help but have a smug smile on my face, I began to rub my neck sheepish...

"Nagisa...I...uh..." I began he looked up at me carious as to what I would say. He tilted his head in such a cute motion waiting for me to continue..."Um..." I felt my face grow red...my heart began to beat faster...What was wrong with me...why couldn't I just say what was on my mind...I never had a problem with it before! Was it because I was nervous? Was Nagisa making me this nervous..."I...I li-"

Knock Knock...

I stopped hearing a knock at the door, we both turned to look at the door before looking back at each other. Both our faces seemed to grow pretty red when we both looked at our hands that where linked together..."Um...heheh...sorry." I said letting go of his hand nervously. "I-it's okay..." He stuttered. I got up to answer the door trying to shake off the awkwardness that was in the room now, I opened the door...a pizza man? I looked over to Nagisa, "Did you order pizza?" I asked him, he nodded. I paided the Pizza man and then he left...damn pizza man me messed me up! Nagisa complained about me paying but I ignored it. I sighed "I'm gonna go shower..." I said going into the bathroom...I was so close...so close to telling him how I felt...why can't I just tell him! This shouldn't be hard for me...I'm always speaking my mind! What ever...it's not like I won't have more chances...

...Once I got out of the bathroom I found Nagisa fast asleep on his bed. That guy...he gets him self beat up and then he sleeps it off like it's nothing, I walked over to him his hair was down again. I guess he lets his hair down when he sleeps, makes sense the guys head needs a break being up all day. Hmm...I think I have an idea, hehehe...

...I woke up the next morning to the sound of Nagisa's screaming..."KARMA!" he rushed out from the bathroom having his face covered in make up from his lips to his eyes and cheeks. I sat up rubbing my head but laughing, "Hey Nagisa, isn't it a bit early to get dressed up?" I said laughing, he looked at me annoyed before jumping onto my bed and tackling me. "Karma you jerk, ..." He said pouting I couldn't help but laugh with that lipstick on him...he looked good with it on though. I lied there for a momment letting him pin me down before raising my eyebrows..."Are you going to punish me Nagisa?" he seemed to begin to blush, "W-what...I-uh..." He paused, I smiled "Go on Nagisa, I'm yours to punish~" I teased, he didn't say anything as if he was thinking...I pushed up turning the tables, now I was the one pinning him down. He began to blush more now then before...I grinned loving his expression, "K-Karma get off me..." He whined,

"Make me," I said teasing him. He tried to push me off him only failing sadly, I began to laugh until I paused...oh that's right...today's his birthday...I looked down at the blue haired boy with the make up on his face he was pouting. I guess I should give the guy a break for today...it is his day...besides, I can't pin him down all morning, we have a few things to do. I let go of him before he sat up looking annoyed at me before walking into the bathroom to go clean his face off.

"Hey Nagisa," I said leaning in the door way of the bathroom, a mummbled "what" came from him as he was scrubbing his face. "Get dressed, where gonna go walk around the island today..." I paused and looked at him grinning "With out falling into any caves." He looked up at me some make up still on his face, he looked at me annoyed before pushing me out of the bathroom and closing the door. Heh, he might hate me now but wait until later. I grabbed my phone sending a text out...

Nakamura: Everything will be ready by the time you get here.

Karma: Alright,

Good, everything was going according to plan.

"Karma grab me something to wear!" I heard Nagisa yell from inside the bathroom, I smiled slowly, I was going to give him my gift later but I guess he could use it now. He was so tired yesterday I guess he hadn't noticed the bag in my hand, I walked over to my bending down to the white carpet and grabbing the bag from under my bed. I stood up brushing my self off before knocking on the door and handing Nagisa the bag. "Karma what is this?" He questioned,

"Just wear it." I said closing the door. I got dressed as well in my Hawaiian shirt and a pair of normal shorts, waiting for Nagisa to come out of the bathroom I began to see what was on T.V, news..news...news...boring...

"Karma I don't remember packing this..." Nagisa said as he stepped out of the bathroom, I turned to look at him my eyes widened...he looked good in those cloths...a short sleeved black dress shirt, a white vest and tie, some gray pants and a pair of black dress shoes. I can't lie, seeing him dressed like that made my heart skip a beat. "Karma where did you get these cloths..." He said slowly looking at himself in the cloths. "I bought them yesterday, I thought they would look good on you." I said snickering. He blushed a little..."I-isn't it a little...f-fancy...?" I smiled standing up to fix his collar he seemed to blush even more when I touched his shirt. "Nah, it's perfect...It looks cute on you.." he looked surprised at my comment..."Heheheh...umm." I said nervously, "Anyway lets get going we have some things to do."

I grabbed Nagisa's hand dragging him out of the room with the room key in my pocket. His face began to grow more red as I held his hand I began to blush a little as well, I let go of his hand slowly not wanting to make things awkward again.

"Hey Nagisa, do you have any idea what you wanna be when your older?" I asked as we walked around the island past all the shops..."Um...no I'm not sure yet..." He said nervously. "Well, I think you'd be an awesome assassin." I said looking at him. He rubbed his neck bashfully "Um..thanks...heheh..but I don't think I'd be that good..." He said, Nagisa is good at assassination but the guy lacks confidence. Sometimes the thought makes me angry but...no point in beating him up for it...

"Hey Nagisa how about we get some icecream?" I asked pointing at an ice scream stand. He nodded agreeing, "What kind do you want?" I asked him "Um...chocolate.." He responded with a shy smile on his face. "Alright I'll get it and you go sit over they're." I said pointing to some tables not to far from the icecream stand,

Nagisa POV

Why is Karma doing all this for me...and the outfit it's a bit much, still...I guess it's kinda nice just spending the day with him...I sat down under the shade of the umbrella at the table leaning on my hand and began to think...I should tell him...if I don't I might just die from all the weight that it's putting on me...we still have to find a way to assassinate Koro-Sensei to...uh all this stress my hairs gonna turn grey before I'm eighteen.

"Hey cutie~" Karma? I looked up, no..not Karma...to guys mistaking me for a girl...this always happens...I'm getting sick of this actually..."Why you dressed like a guy?" The taller guy of the two asked, "Because I am a guy." I said rather annoyed, "Hahah...yea right, how about we go and have some fun..." The shorter boy suggested. "No thanks." I said simply getting more annoyed by the second my bloodlust was growing. I felt one of them grab my tie pulling me closer...eww take a breath mint. "I'm not giving you a choice, come on your coming with us." The boy demanded...

.  
SMACK

The one holding me ( the shorter one ) fell to the ground from my hit...I didn't mean to hit him it's just...he was annoying me that's all..."You little brat!" The taller male yelled about to grab at me when he was tanked back and an icecream was shoved up his nose before he finally fell to the ground beside the shorter boy. "Keep your hands off my friend." I looked over to see Karma looking rather annoyed that he wasted an icecream cone, he looked over to me before looking at the shorter boy on the ground. "Did you hit him Nagisa?" He asked looking back at me, "Uh-um...yea...s-sorry." Karma looked at me for a momment before shrugging, "Guy got was he deserved, but that isn't like you.." He said raising an eye brow before handing me the chocolate icecream. "Oh uh...sorry...he kinda annoyed me..."Oh..." Karma said simply, "Well, next time let me handle the fighting," He paused walking over to me before wrapping an arm around me, "Besides, your way to adorable to be fighting." He said snickering wile poking at my pigtails. I looked at him annoyed.

"I'm just...under a lot of pressure that's all.." I said now starting to feel bad for hitting the guy. "Don't sweat it, the guy should of never messed with you." Karma said smiling, "Of course I wouldn't of been so nice to him..." He said flashing a grin. "Come on we still got more stuff to do." Karma said pulling me along by the arm...at times like these I was glad to have Karma as my friend...  



	7. Chapter 7 Nagisa's Special Day part 2

School Trip Chapter 7 Nagisa's special day part 2

As me and Nagisa toured the island I stopped to get a look at my phone, 4:00pm hmm...we have time to go do one more thing before his surprise..."Hey Nagisa," I said looking down at the blue-haired boy who was still flusterted by the outfit I had got him...he looked up at me tilting his head "Hmm?" he asked, "How about we go get something from the gift shop?" I asked pointing at the little shop, "Um..sure," He said smiling slightly, we headed into the gift shop and split up looking at the shelves and other things.

Nagisa Pov

Hmm...I wonder if I should get Karma something, would he think that's weird? Would he question it or get suspicious? Hmm...what would I even get him, "are you a girl?" I heard a voice from behind me, I looked to see a girl who was no taller then me, she looked like she was twelve or something her hair was in pig tails but in a different style, her hair was pink and her eyes where blue. She looked like a kawaii school girl or something...was she a cosplayer? "Uh-um...I'm a boy.." I said a bit embarressed." the girl tilted her head, "Oh, woops~ sorry about that heheh...I love your hair though!"

"Oh...um...thank you.." I said a little flattered, be nice if mom would let me cut it though...

Snap

I looked over at my wrist it was a silver braclet that looked pretty stylish. I looked up at the girl a little confused, she just looked back at me and smiled warmly, "It's a friendship braclet! I really think your cool! I hope we can meet again and become friends!" She said rather cheerfull...I didn't wanna be rude..."Um..thank you..." I said forcing my kind smile, she smiled back "Hey lets meet up tomorrow or something!" She said almost as a demand rather then a question, "Um..ok." I said back before she waved goodbye and left. Oh shoot, I should of asked for her name, oh well I'll ask her tomorrow now to get back to Karma...

? Pov

"Did you do it?"

"Pfft, yea, that Shiota kid is easy to fool. Shocked you couldn't kill him before,"

"...W-well..that doesn't matter now, I'll be able to kill him this time thanks to your help."

"Where's my cash."

"Oh right right...that little brat won't know what hit him."

Karma pov

"Nagisa, hey Nagisa where are you!" Where did he go, the store isn't that big but he's so small I guess it's easy for him to get lost in it. "Karma I'm right here behind you." I turned around to see him looking up at me, I guess I didn't noticed him, my eyes where caught by a silver object on Nagisa's wrist. "What's that?" I said carious, he looked at the object for a momment "Oh it's uh-this girl gave it to me." He said, I raised an eye brow. "Oh a girl? Didn't know you had a girlfriend Nagisa." I said grinning, he raised his eyebrows before blushing. "W-what! No no no no she-she's not my girlfriend!" he said flustered, "Oh, then who is she?" I asked, he rubbed his neck for a momment he was thinking "To be honest, I don't know. I never met her before today." I held my chin thinking my self, "That's a bit odd, a stranger giving you a gift." I pointed out, Nagisa shrugged. "Well...what ever let's just get something and go...I'm starting to get hungry." He said. "Okay,"

Nagisa ended up getting a little nick nack palm tree for him mother and something else I didn't see. "Hey Nagisa," I said stopping he turned to me "What?" He asked, I snickered before motioning for him to turn his back to me. He seemed hesistant but did so, once he did I took out a blind fold from my pocket wrapping it around his eyes. "K-Karma what are you doing!" He said worried, "Relax, I'm not gonna do anything." "Why the blind fold?" He questioned, I smiled "Don't worry about it..." I said slowly taking his hand, his cheeks grew red, "K-Karma?" He said as if he where confused, I was blushing my self but he couldn't see. "I'm gonna bring you somewhere but don't look until I say." I warned, he shrugged before huffing out a "fine."

"Are we they're yet?" He asked a little annoyed, "Almost." I said still moving him toward our destination, "Alright, where here." I said slowly taking the blind fold off, his eyes widened as he saw what was in front of him.

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGISA they all cheered.

I peered down at Nagisa...woah he looked like he was about to cry but before he could all the other E-class students (that where here) rushed in to greet him. "G-guys..you didn't...have to do this for me..." he said to them, "Where your friends Nagisa we did this because we wanted to." Nakamura explained, "Yea, it's not like Karma told us to." Itona said before I slapped him upside the head. "D-do you like it?" Okuda asked timidly, Nagisa nodded happily, "T-thank you..guys...really this...is...awesome." He said blushing a little at all the attention, "W-wait where's Koro-Sensei," He asked,

"Your DJ Sensei is right here!" Oh no...we all looked at the end of the banquet hall "Really." We all said rather annoyed, the banquet hall had many tables along the sides of the room and in the center was a huge dance floor. The hall it's self was filled with summer colors "Don't give me that look, I will be this evenings DJ I can't wait to see all of your dance moves..." He paused his face slowly turning pink, "nuhuhuhu~ and maybe I'll even play a slow dance..." some how me and Nagisa seemed to blush at the sametime. "Lets party!" Koro-Sensei yelled before starting the music,

Everyone began to chat with each other, "Hey Nagisa," a voice came from his pocket, he pulled his phone out to see Ritsu on it. "This was Karma's idea..." She said starting to chuckle, why was she laughing? Nagisa peered over to me before blushing again...why was he blushing? "R-really...um...well, t-thanks Karma.." He said rather flustered. "It's no problem." I said waving him off, "Now go have fun, we didn't put this thing together for you to just stand around." I said pushing him off to the others. He nodded before walking away to the others, I smiled slowly to my self...

The hours passed I spent them just relaxing at one of the many tables, I wasn't much of a dancer and I didn't want to really mingle. "Nuhuhuh~" I heard from behind me, I turned my head slightly lying back in my chair, "What's up teach?" I said looking up at his huge grin that was always on his face. "How are things with Nagisa~" He said rather teasing, his stupid comment caused me to blush a little...stupid octopus, he's worse then a teenage girl looking for gossip. I looked away from him trying to hide my blush witch was pointless, "Nuhuhuh~ is someone shy..." He said in that teasing tone, "Nah," I said trying to play it cool. The octopus re-appeared infront of me only to glare at my outfit, the girls where wearing dresses, the boys wearing semi-fancy cloths, besides me.

His face turned to an X "Karma that is not how you dress at a party such as this one." I shrugged, "I don't have a fancy tux" I said leaning back on my arms, "Oh I think I can fix that." He said rubbing his tentacles together, uh oh. He grabbed me and in a matter of a second I was behind the curtians of the stage in a wooden chair already in a tux but the octopus had to just take it a step furture and mess with my hair. He brushed my bangs back to show my face more ( the adult Karma look ) I didn't see what the big deal was, why did I have to look so fancy.

"Oh my," I heard him say, I stood up and turned around to look at him, "What?" I questioned," He looked at me almost as if he was proud. "You look nice Karma.." he paused, I raised an eye brow. "I never thought you would clean up so nice! You look to grown up my students are growing up to fast oh why me!" He said starting to cry...or was he faking it..I couldn't tell. I rolled my eyes, "I'm going back to my seat," I was stopped a tentacle was wrapped around my waste.

"Now just a momment Karma, I believe you owe Nagisa a dance." I began to blush "What!" I said losing my calm expression, "You are his friend are you not," he said before letting go of me. I sighed, "Fine I'll do it.." the octopuses face turned to an O before nodding. I waved him off before walking out and off the stage, I paused looking for Nagisa only to hear a few gasps from around me.

"Wow who knew such a bad guy could look so nice." I heard Nakamura say...I wasn't to fond of the attention infact I didn't want it at all. "Woah..." I heard in a mummble, I turned around to see Nagisa looking at me he seemed mezmerized by my apperance. I raised my eye brow taking advantage of the situatuon, "What? You like what you see Nagisa," I said in a teasing tone, his face seemed to turn the shade of my hair. I could feel the others looking at us but I ignored their looks.

"Would everyone please find a partner..." The voice came from the mic, Koro-Sensei-I mean...DJ Sensei was on the stage...a slow dance...stupid shipping octopus. "Nuhuhu~ this is a slow dance so make sure to dance nice and slow..." He said...damn octopus. Everyone else seemed to drift away from me and Nagisa as if they where in on Koro-Sensei's plan. We both looked at each other a bit nervous, he rubbed his arm nervous..."Um..." I paused blushing slightly reaching my hand out, "Well Nagisa..." I said looking him in the eye still blushing. "Wanna dance with me?" I saw a small but shy smile appear on his lips. He nodded quietly reaching for my hand...

BANG

The doors where flung open the music stopped the disco lights turned back to normal. Everyone stopped to look at the two people standing in the door way...no...why is he here!


	8. Chapter 8 Nagisa's BloodLust

School Trip Chapter 8

Why is he here! I beat him before and if memory serves me right he was taken to jail, but what is he doing here...

"Daddies happy to see you all...though I'm a little sad that you didn't invite me to your party. What kinda of kids does that to their father! You ungreatful brats!" ...Takaoka he didn't seem happy to see me, and...the girl from before? She was next to him...she didn't look like she was putting up any sort of fight, was she with him! "Takaoka...what are you doing here! I thought my men had you locked up!" Karasuma said rather mad ( yes I know I forgot to mention their appearance on the island. Sorry...)

"It's none of your damn business you hear me!" Takaoka yelled...he wipped his head around to Koro-Sensei with a sick and twisted expression, "Now, monster, let's get one thing straight here. I came for Nagisa, if you even try anything..." he paused holding his wrist up with a red button on it. "I'll blow the kid up right here! You see that little bracelet isn't just to look nice, it will explode when I press this button so don't test me! I'll blow Him and his classmates up hahahah! Consider it my birthday gift hahahahah!" That psychotic man laughed as if it was a joke...

"So who are you then?" Karma asked pointing to the girl with the pink pigtails. She smiled smug before looking up at us all, "The names Kira, I'm an assassin and a master of disguise." Karma raised an eye brow. "Kira? That your real name?" He asked...Karma this isn't the time to be asking questions! "Yea, it is. But it doesn't matter, nobody ever knows what I look like anyway so whatever. Hah, even now this isn't my true appearance." She said smiling smug. "That's enough chit chat! Now give me Nagisa!" Takaoka demanded.

"Over my dead body!" Koro-Sensei said back, "Watch it you freak! It'll be over his dead body!" Takaoka warned waving his hand over the button. I glanced over to Karma rather worried he looked back at me the same, "Now, come on Nagisa." He said pointing at me, I looked at Karma who gave me a look that seemed to say "Don't do it! Don't you dare Nagisa!" I shot him a look back witch said "I'll figure something out, don't worry" before turning to him and walking up to Takaoka. I looked up at the crazed man,

He gripped my arm rather tightly as if he meant to break it I didn't try to move. "No come on you little brat! Daddy has a nice little place for you..." He said dragging me away I heard my name being called behind me by my worried classmates...I remember having something put to my face before passing out...

When I woke, I was lying on a hard surface, a cold concrete floor the room was cold and dark. A light was turned on and I heard the voice of Takaoka "Well look who's awake," He said for a momment sounding sain. I sat up before I noticed a bunch of iron bars infront of me, I was in a cell. I rubbed the back of my neck sniff before standing up and looking at Takaoka in the eyes...there's nothing that I can think of to take him down...the stun clapper? No he'll know what I'm up to, besides I don't even have one weapon let alone two. "Now kiddo, sense it's your birthday I'm gonna be nice and give you something." He said I didn't like that look on his face.

He held up a syringe with puprle liquid, what was that? "This will put you to sleep...permanently...heheh-hahahah!" He began to laugh again...I'm trapped in a corner...what do I do..."But I'd much rather see you fight for your life kiddo." He said throwing a knife into the cell infront of me, "Pick up the knife, or fight your dear old dad." He said pointing at the knife with that grim look in his eyes, I looked at the knife for a momment, "Pick it up you little brat!" He yelled at me, I can't fight him one on one he'll kill me...this is what he wants, to watch me suffer then rather die quickly.

"Why don't you give the kid some time, maybe he'll put up a better fight, he should still be off from that knock out gas." I heard looking at the girl walking in...okay who was she! Short black hair and grey lifeless eyes...she looked at me. "What you don't reconize me kid? It's Kira, I told you I'm a master of disguise." Woah...

"Fine...Daddy can wait a little longer..." He said before walking out of the room laughing like a crazy man. Kira turned to me...she looked pretty young for a killer almost my age..."So...um...is that how you really look?" I questioned, she shrugged but nodded. I drew my eyes away from hers before asking, "Why are you talking to me...aren't you working with him." I said rather annoyed. She shrugged again, "I'm just bored, besides...he's paying me by the hour for this job." she said grinning...she was just as clever as Karma...Karma...I wonder if I'll ever see him again...

"Anyway, you got a few minutes to figure out what your gonna do so...good luck~" She said starting to walk away..."Wait!" I said reaching my hand out though the bars. "Why are you helping him, you aren't any older then me..." I said confused..."It's just my job." She said turning to look at me, "Your an assassin?" I questioned, "Uh, duh I said that before.." she was a little annoying..."You don't act like an assassin." I paused seeing the glare she shot at me..."I-I-I mean uh...why help someone like Takaoka when you could just take me out your self?"

"Because it's fun. Now stop talking and sit they're and be quiet." She said starting to walk away, "You seem like a nice person...you don't have to do this!" I yelled, she paused for a momment. "Once's you've walked down the path of an assassin, there's no turning back." She said before finally leaving the room...darn it! Wait Takaoka isn't here what if I try taking this off...but the momment I tried to undo the bracelet it sent a powerful shock though my body causing me to yelp out in pain.

"Nice try kiddo...if you try and take that off it'll shock you until you pass out. Now, how about we get down to things," He said opening the door looking down at me with that crazy look in his eyes. "Pick up the knife, now, or I'll just assume you'd rather take the poison," He said in a serious tone. I knew he wasn't kidding...I had no other choice...I picked up the knife slowly and began to stand up...I have to try and escape some how...some way...

He charged at me pushing me into the wall ouch...he wasn't kidding around he wanted me dead. I struggled to stand only for him to grab my hair "Come on kiddo is that the best you got huh..." I didn't reply, "Hey! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He said throwing my face into the cold floor placing his boot on top of my head seconds later pushing my face furture into the ground. My head was pounding my arms where screaming out in pain I could hear the echo of his psychotic laughter.

"Come on where's that smug face you had on the island! Huh!" He said grabbing my hair and pulling me up "Come on fight back kid!" He said throwing me to the ground again causing my hair to come un-done. "Oh what do we have here?" He said grabbing at my long hair ouch! It felt like he was going to pull my head off my shoulders, "How about I give you a hair cut hahah! I've never been good at hair cuts forgive me if I remove the neck to Hahahaha!" He laughed crazyily...I was backed into a corner with no way out I couldn't do anything...nobody was coming...I was on my own.

Karma once said I was like a snake when my blood lust kicked in...and right now I'm thinking if I should allow the growing blood lust in my heart to take over now...I looked at Takaoka with bloodlust in my eyes...

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump ..Thump

Thump ..Thump

Thump ..Thump Thump

Thump ..Thump Thump...

My heart began to race I felt the blood in my veins start to boil and that slow smile creased my lips...he suddenly dropped me to the ground my hair falling over my face, "Heh..good to see your finally serious! WELL COME AT ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled...I can't beat him...but I might be able to escape if I play this right...I just...

deep breath...

I just need to ...let me bloodlust take over...right now...

exhale...

I stood up, my eyes almost glowing I picked up the knife slowly walking toward him calm, He stood they're waiting for me to come closer, as I did he tried to punch me but I dodged, the punches kept coming but I kept dodging them..."WHAT!" He said annoyed

( Look man, if your gonna be an assassin you can't get beat up all the time. You gotta learn to fight a little...come on let me show you.) Karma taught me how to last in a fight longer then I normally would, how to dodge someone's blows and how to put up a good fight.

"FIGHT ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screamed angry, I waited for my small window to open up, I waited...he dropped his guard for a split second to catch his breath...Now...I grabbed my knife closing in to attack...Suddenly I felt a huge pain in my gut, I looked down to see his fist there, it caused me to recoil my knife and fall back into the wall, I fell to the floor coughing up a small amount of blood...

"Nice try kiddo...Hahaha-HAHAHAH...I think it's about time I end this." He said reaching into his pocket before he pulled out a small hand gun...he aimed it at my chest looking at me with that psychotic smile...He pushed his boot onto my gut to make sure I would not move, he smiled to him self..."Die."

BANG


	9. Chapter 9 Regret

Hey guys...sorry I meant for this to be in Karma's Pov Manily but it kinda just started slipping to Nagisa's POV aahh sorry! I'm also working on getting Karma and Nagisa's charaters down...I think I didn't do bad with Nagisa but...Karma needs some work...anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter enjoy!

A school Trip Chapter 9 Regrets

"Hey Shiota," Karma said setting down his bag at the desk next to me..."Oh um...you can call me Nagisa..." I corrected, "Oh, alright. What's with the long hair Nagisa?" I played with my long hair that my mother forced me to wear down. "Um...my mother..." I mummbled, "Huh.." he paused walking over to my desk starting to twirl my hair around his index finger "You kinda look like a girl this way." I blushed feeling embarressed by his comment. "Here," He said handing me a small rubberban. "Huh?" I questioned, "Put your hair up dummy." He said rather jokingly, "B-but my mother-"

"Isn't here." He said cutting me off, I paused knowing he was right and put my hair up in a pony-tail. That was a little better I had to admit..."Pfft-you still look like a girl." I rolled my eyes "W-what ever akabane..." he paused, "Oh..uh...you can call me Karma...friends don't need to be so formal, right?" he said giving me a small smile...I looked up at the taller boy and smiled slowly "Alright...Karma.."

That was during our first year...when third year hit I started to like him...I never told him, I never made an effort to tell him...I thought it was just a phase, I thought with my mother trying to make me dress and act like a girl made me think I was a girl...and maybe that's why I started to like Karma...No, I can't lie to my self. I liked Karma, he could do what ever he wanted because he had the power to back it up, he was so smart, smarter then me...The only reason he got kicked to E-class was because he was protecting someone...I on the other hand got thrown to E-class because of my bad grades..."You un-teachable brat far as I'm concerned this campus can't inject you fact enough." I was always to scared to take the leap...to speak my mind...to do what I wanted...to tell my mother how I didn't want to dress like a girl...to tell Karma that I liked him...I never took that leap...and now...

I regret it.

BANG

...I opened my eyes expecting to feel pain expecting to be coughing up blood expecting to be dead...but what I saw was Takaoka fall slolwy backwards as blood dripped from his chest. He hit the ground hard being knocked out now, I looked at him in shock...w-was...he

"He's not dead, he just passed out from bloodloss" Huh..I looked up and saw Kira standing there with a hand gun firmly in her right hand...my eyes grew wide...did-did she save me? Or...did she want to kill me, I remained on guard as she walked closer to me. She paused seeing the alarmed expression on my face, "It's okay kid, not gonna shoot you. That's not my job," she said flipping the gun around her finger before placing it in her pocket.

"Why...did you save me?" I questioned, she looke down at me before offering to help me up, still on high guard I took her hand allowing her to pull me up before slowly letting go. "Why?" She shrugged, "I..." she paused, "guess I couldn't see a kid get shot..." she said slowly...I smiled slowly. "T-thank you." I said bowing for some reason...she smiled slowly before grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "Save the thanks for later, we gotta get you out of here." She said before pulling me out of that cold room...once we where out of the room she stopped for a momment and took out a small screwdriver I looked at her confused, she grabbed my wrist the one with the device on it and began to mess with it before un-hooking it. "H-how did you do that..." I asked, "You might not be able to take it off but I can because I put it on you, now let's go before he wakes up." She said grabbing me arm and continuing though the underground area.

She began to open a little iron hatch before sunlight began to pour in. I climbed up the ladder before finding myself in an ally way, was I still in Hawaii? I looked at the girl for a momment who nodded as if she heard my question. Once she put the hidden hatch back in place she turned to me, I looked at the hatch briefly..know wonder nobody found this it looked like a normal sewer hatch. "Alright, let's get you back to your hotel, then you can contact your-"

"Nagisa!" We both paused hearing my name being called, before I could even look I found my self being captured in someone's arms. "Nagisa I was so worried about you are you okay!" I heard the voice...it was Karma's...my face grew red...I saw the girl glance over at me before smiling and walking away slowly leaving the two of us alone...

"Nagisa? Hey are you okay." He said trying to get me to responde..."I-I-I'm fine..." I said stuttering. He finally let go of me still gripping my shoulders though and began looking at me as if he where serching for scratches or brusies...sadly he had found some witch didn't make him happy..."Where...are the others.." I said quietly..."There looking for you, Ritsu tried to get a track on your phone but she couldn't get a lock on you." He said...I could see the worry in his eyes I never seen this look in his eyes...besides the time when I fell in the cave...but he looked more worried this time...

"Come on, lets get you back to the hotel and then I'll let everyone know your alright." He said starting to grab my arm and pull me from the ally, I stopped "Karma wait.." I said pulling my arm from his grip some how..."What?" He asked turning to me. "I-uh..." I paused...I need to do this..."I need to tell you something..." I said my heart beating loudly. "It can wait until we get back to the-"

"No!" He raised his eye brows looking rather surprised that I spoke so loudly and that I avoided his touch. He paused lowering his eyebrows for a momment as if he where thinking, he sighed before looking at me again. "Alright...you got my attention." He said slowly. Once the reality of it all hit me I became very nervous...this was it, he was listening...all...all..I had to do was say it...my hands where sweaty and cold my heart beated rapidly my body went numb.

He waited seeing I was having trouble with what I was trying to say...

Deep breath...

Exhale...

"I like you Karma!"

There was a long pause...I waited for him to laugh...to take it as a joke...to make fun of me...to turn me to down...anything...but...he was quiet...I slowly began to grow worried...I looked up at him slowly seeing his expression...he seemed...rather surprised, but he didn't look angry...or smug...

"Um..." he began rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly..."Uh..." he had trouble speaking as well..."Nagisa...I-"

"Nuhuhuhu~ It seems you found Nagisa, Karma good job." We both paused seeming to be red looking at Koro-Sensei who scooped me up in his tentacles rather happy to see me. "I-I'm alright sir...really..." yet he held me still, he looked over to Karma before saying "Would you like me to give you a ride as well Karma?" He asked before the red head shook his head slowly..."Nah, I rather walk." he said before narrowing his eyes away from us. "Alright then, Nagisa hold on tight." He said before blasting off into the air...

When I was finally back in the hotel room alone ( because everyone in E-class that was on this trip went to my room and checked to see if I was okay before leaving,) I finally began to think about what happened...Karma hadn't come back yet...it worried me...did I scare him off...I was worried...I felt warm suddenly, my head was warm I didn't feel good...I felt kinda...sleepy...so sleepy...my vision blurred as sleep claimed me...

"Nagisa?" ...hmm...wha-who's bugging me I'm trying to sleep...I opened my eyes slowly to see Karma leaning over me my face would of became red but it was already red before I opened my eyes. He put his hand to my forhead a worried expression crossed his features...I glanced out the window it was dark outside...when I fell asleep it was still light outside...how long was I out..."You got a fever.." Karma muttered before standing up and walking to the bathroom. I lied they're for a momment I began to shiver...how did I get a fever...was it from being in that stupid cell!

"Sit up." Karma instucted, as he came back in to the room I did so and he handed me some water. I swung my legs over the side of the bed as Karma sat next to me and I began to drink the water. I waited for him to say something...but nothing...there was this...awkwardness in the air...I set my water down on my nightstand. "How are you feeling?" He asked rather softly...

"Um...I'm fine.." I said when I was really feeling like crap. I felt his gaze on me even though my eyes weren't on him. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Was it always going to be awkward between us...I slowly turned to Karma only to pause as he seemed to get closer to me, I froze un-sure of what he was doing, I slowly felt his arms wrap around me before he brought me closer to him. I gripped his shirt tightly as if I where going to lose him or something, I relaxed in his arms lying my head on his chest...his voice finally broke the silence

"I thought I was going to lose you..." He spoke softly to me...I felt his body begin to jerk was he...crying? I wouldn't allow me to look, "...When...when Ristu couldn't find you...I-I...thought you where going to die...I..didn't know what to do..." He admitted. I felt my own tears stream down my face now...

After awhile we seemed to stop crying and Karma let go of me..I could see the dry tears on his face now, I..never seen this side of Karma before...I never seen Karma cry either...it was shocking. "Nagisa..." he said looking shy suddenly he began to blush...I said nothing only listening to him. He closed his eyes for a momment as if he where deeply thinking...after a momment he opened them again

"I like you Nagisa..." He said slowly smiling. I felt my heart stop...w-was this real? Was I dreaming...I pinched my self yelping shortly after Karma snickered, I rubbed my arm where I pinched my self I looked at Karma raising my eye brows he had a smug expression on his face now. "I'll teach you to laugh!" I said trying to tackle him only failing as he pushed me down and he ended up on top, he looked down at me his red hair hanging over my face before his smiled widended some how. "You where saying.." He teased,

I smiled slowly looking up into his goldish eyes, "I like you too Karma..." I admitted for the second time, "I know..." He said reminding me but still smiling. He let go of me before getting up and brushing him self off, I sat up meeting his gaze as he peered over his shoulder, he turned his head quickly around.

"I'm gonna...go shower, ...um, you should shower after me, so that fever can break..." He said before pausing and turning slowly around to me...he seemed to be looking at me for awhile before he walked over to me..."Karma...what are you..." he leaned forward kissing my cheek before pausing to look at me rather sheepish. "Heh...um...I just wanted to do that..." he said smiling before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

I rubbed my cheek where Karma's soft lips had been I began to blush...I know this isn't a dream but if it where don't wake me up...I lied back on my bed before slowly falling back asleep again. 


	10. Chapter 10 A Sick Day

Author note: Hey guys so chapter 11 or 12 will be the last chapter for this story, I'm glad you guys liked this fanfic so much I didn't think you guys would like it...Please let me know if there is any other ships you'd like me to do a fanfic on ( depending on if I know them ) and I'll try my best to write a fanfic about it or if you just want me to continue doing Karma x Nagisa fanfics...Like I said, let me know...anyway enjoy this chapter bye guys!

School Trip Chapter 10 Sick Day

Uh...my head hurts...it feels heavy...I opened my eyes slowly it was morning or was it afternoon? I felt warm-hot like my body was burning besides my forhead witch was rather cool at the momment. "Oh good your awake." I heard, I turned my head to the side, the rag on my forhead fell off, I looked up seeing Karma looking down at me with a small smile on his face. "My head hurts..." I muttered, he looked at me a little worried before placing the rag back on my forhead.

"Just rest for today." He said softly, "Okay..." I muttered again...he sat down on his bed. "Don't worry I'll take care of you today~" He said almost in a teasing tone. My face grew red at the tone of his voice...I paused glancing over to him before I noticed something. "Karma..." I said slowly, "Hmm?" He said looking over to me. "The entire time we've been here you haven't tried to make me cosplay or do anything...I mean...you haven't been yourself..." I said finally noticing this. He raised an eyebrow as if he noticed it himself, he smiled slowly..."I guess you have a point." He said standing up and walking over to me before leaning over me. "But I can't pick on you now, your sick." I watched as that smile appeared on his face, that look that showed when you knew he was cooking something bad up.

"But don't worry..." He said slowly, "Once your all better your gonna help me make some cash..." He said grinning, I raised my eyebrows..."H-how..." I said slowly becoming worried...he held up a maid outfit that was still in it's package where did he get it from...did he have that on him a minute ago..."Where gonna do a cosplay shoot~" He said still grinning..."Karma no..." I said giving him a look, maybe I shouldn't of said anything...now I've gone and dug my self a grave. "I wonder how much people would pay..." He said thinking about it...I'm doomed...

"Nuhuhu~ I see you two are getting along just fine." We heard a voice behind us, Karma quickly got out of his position ( witch was leaning over me ) and moved away from me slightly as if he wasn't doing anything..."Nagisa how are you feeling?" Koro-Sensei asked looking down upon me. I coughed slightly un-able to help it, "Fine sir..." I mummbled, he wal-slithered over to me, he seemed to be holding a plasic bag. He took out a bottel and handed it to Karma. "I've brought you medicine Nagisa this sure make you feel better in no time! Make sure he gets this Karma." He said looking at the red head who nodded.

"I've come to inform you boys that we have two days left before we head back to Japan, today is Thursday I would like to have you all back before Monday." He said wiggling his tentacles...We both nodded understanding the situation. "Well I'm off to inform the others..." he paused we both watched as his face slowly turned a light pink "You boys play nice~" He said before flying out of our room. Me and Karma looked at each other briefly before blushing and turning away from the others gaze.

"Um..alright let's see how we can get this fever to break..." I heard Karma say before he picked up the medicine reading the labes on it, I sat up kicking the blankets off me...I felt like I was burning up. Karma looked over to me before a momment before looking back at the medicine again. After he was done reading it he put the bottel down and looked at me as if he had a plan now.

"Strip."

"W-what!" I said rather embaressed, "You need to go take a cold shower and break that fever..." he looked at me rather concerned as I started to shiver and shake, goosebumps appeared on my arms and legs..."What did you think I meant Nag-" He paused, his face slowly turned red as he seemed to have relized what I thought he was asking of me. He quickly shook his head "N-No Nagisa I-I wouldn't ask that..." he said turning his head away blushing.

"S-sorry..." I said embaressed. He looked back at me slowly, "Um...it's okay." he said slowly..."N-now go take a shower." He said pointing to the door, I nodded quietly gathering some cloths and a towel to clean up...

After I came out Karma was sitting on his bed watching T.V, he looked at me as I came out of the bathroom my hair still a little wet. I kept trying to dry it. "Do you feel better?" He asked, I shrugged, I was still shivering. He patted the spot next to him inviting me to sit next to him, I sat beside him. We seemed to have looked at each other for a momment as if we wanted to say something but we where to scared to or chose not to.

Karma turned away from me reaching for the bottel on the nightstand, it had a large table spoon next to it. "Okay...it says you have to take two a day and it's...cherry flavor." He said glancing over to me with a devilish grin...he knew I didn't like cherry medicine, it always tasted gross. I quickly shook my head thinking of the gross flavor, "Nu-uh, I'm not taking it." I said firmly. Karma raised an eye brow as if he liked the challange that was infront of him...

"Oh?" He said leaning forward closer to me, "We can do this the easy way..." he paused leaning closer to me I could feel his breath now, "Or my way." he wispered giving me a look that read "Try me" it was as if he was asking me to fight back. I tried to stand up to run away from him but he sadly saw the from a mile away, he grabbed my arm and pushed me onto his bed leaning over me as he held down my arms and kept my legs in place with his legs.

He leaned down his red locks of hair hanging above my face, "Nice Try." He said grinning, I rolled my eyes...I tried to move my arms but it was no use Karma was stronger then me sadly. I should of trained more...

...Karma some how managed to make me take that gross medicine yuck! I wasn't very pleased but Karma was laughing non-stop at the face I was making from the taste. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders...sitting next to me now "Tell you what, you can pick the movie we watch," he said some how pulling me closer to him, I began to blush Karma looked at me with a smug expression on his face...that look annoyed me...

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" He asked looking at me, I looked up at him for a momment, I shrugged. "I don't know..." I said trailing my eyes away from his. "Or maybe..." he paused leaning closer to me. "You'd rather do something else.." He said smiling, he was teasing me that much was abvious. "Uh-um...I uh..." I paused looking at him for a momment...a thought crossed my mind,

Karma seemed to be checking my expression as if he where trying to figure out what I was thinking, I reached for his shirt gripping it tightly slowly pulling him toward me. He smiled slowly as he figured out what I was trying to do as he leaned his head closer to mine tilting it slightly

Knock..Knock

We both paused and looked at the door...who was at the door? Me and Karma looked at each other blushing slightly before we moved away from each other, Karma stood up to get the door when he opened the door he said "Oh, Hey Kayano what are you doing here?" he allowed her to come in before closing the door behind her. "I just came to see how Nagisa was feeling, she said giving him a kind smile she looked over to me giving me the same smile. "Hey Nagisa, feeling any better."

I nodded, "A little, yea." I said giving her a kind smile, "That's good...so um," she paused looking at me and Karma. "I heard they where having a festival tomorrow night on the island...there's going to be games, food and music." She paused again as if she where thinking to her self "I uh...thought sense your birthday kinda...got ruined maybe...that could make up for it?" She said in more of a question tone.

Me and Karma looked at each other for a momment as if we where talking about it we both looked back to Kayano "If he's feeling better by tomorrow we can go." Karma said, what was he my mother? Kayano smiled happily "Okay! Well I just wanted to stop by and let you guys know...I hope you get better Nagisa!" She said as she left our room.

If me and Karma went to that thing tomorrow...just us...would it...would it be like a...

Date? 


	11. Chapter 11 A Date With Karma?

A School Trip Chapter 11 A Date With Karma?

My fever had manged to break at some point early this morning Karma had announced. "Are you sure you wanna go to this thing? I think you should rest still incase that fever comes back" He said still worried...I caught a fever from being in that cell thanks to Takaoka...but he's been arressed and taken away and my fever has broken, I really wanted to go to this Hawaiian festival tonight with Karma...a-and also my other classmates. "Yea, I feel just fine." I announced smiling sitting on my bed, Karma stood infront of me glancing at the thermometer my tempature was normal.

"Are you sure?" He said glancing at me still worried. I nodded, "We have two days left before we go back home! I don't wanna spend it cooped up in this room." I said trying to convince him to let me out of this hot room! He sighed, "Fine, but if you feel light headed or anything we are coming back here." He said, I nodded understanding. He put the thermometer down before turning back to me grinning, "Now," he paused holding up two Hawaiian shirts that I personally found ugly...one was orange the other was blue both had palm trees on them. "Witch one do you want to wear." He said looking a little to excited..."Do I have to pick right now? We have time." I said, it was the afternoon right now, it would become dark in a few hours and the fesival would start,

"Yes." He said still grinning. I sighed rather annoyed, "Karma do I have to wear a Hawaiian shirt..." I groaned, Karma looked at the shirt before looking back at me "What? Don't you think it looks cool! I brought them just for you, well and one for me-but I'll let you choose witch one you want." He said...I rolled my eyes seeing Karma start to pout a little,

"Fine..." I said pointing to the blue one. He smiled a smug expression on his face seeing that he had won. He handed me the blue shirt I took it off the hanger that it was on looking at it closer, suddenly Karma got rather close to me leaning in close to me. "Should I help you change~" He said grinning, his voice sent a shiver down my spine. I felt my face slowly turn red,

"Uh-um...n-no I'm..fine.." I sqeaked out, yet he didn't move away from me rather he moved closer to me pushing me down onto the bed leaning over me. At that point I had dropped the shirt in my hand, was this even about the shirt at this point is was Karma after something else? He pinned my arms down and slowly grinned, "K-Karma what are you doing..." I said my face slowly getting more red by the second. "We have a few hours...why don't we do something..." He pratically purred.

"K-Karma..." I couldn't think of anything to say. His goldish eyes staring down at me, he leaned closer before stopping just above my head I could feel his breath at this point. I closed my eyes slowly just allowing Karma to do what he wanted with me...I wanted for him to draw closer but he didn't,

SNAP

Is all I heard I opened my eyes seeing another flash of light followed by the snapping sound. Karma laughed slightly as I became confused, "Nuhuhuh~ these shots are great!" Are you kidding me! Was Karma posing for Koro-Sensei! After a minute Karma let go of me allow me to sit up before falling to the side of me, he looked at me laughing I looked flustered but also annoyed-and what was Koro-Sensei doing in here! I looked at Karma confused "The octopus said he'd lend me some cash if I did a photo shoot with you." He said grinning while looking at me.

"Nuhuhu~ that's right." He said handing Karma some dollar bills. I can't believe I fell for that! "Your reaction was cute," Karma admitted, I punched him lightly in the arm "I-I'm not cute!" I said still flustered, Koro-Sensei was looking at us with a pink face and-was he writing fanfiction! "Well I'll be off now, I'll see you two at the festival tonight nuhuhu~" he said blasting off, I glanced over at Karma who seemed to be smiling at me.

"Well," He said pausing and grabbing my shirt before dropping it over my head. "Go ahead and get changed," he said before standing up and walking over to his bed to get changed himself. "I thought you were gonna help me.." I blurted out...I quickly covered my mouth not meaning to say that aloud, but it was to late Karma had already heard me. I slowly looked up to see him looking at me with a rather surprised expression on his face, his shirt was already un-buttoned he was in the process of getting dressed before he put the Hawaiian shirt down that he was about to change into.

He walked over to me a smug smile replacing the surprised expression on his face, he knelt down to my eye level leaning his hands on my bed before looking at me. He leaned closer to me, "Do you wan't me to undress you Nagisa..." He said into my ear, my face grew red again. "N-no..."

Some thoughts should remain thoughts and not be heard by Karma...he pulled his face infront of mine smiling, he kissed my cheek before pulling away from me and standing up. He shrugged, "suit yourself." He said walking back to his bed to finish getting dressed. I sighed touching my cheek where Karma kissed me...if only he kissed my lips instead of my cheek...I couldn't help but smile slowly to myself.

...Once I finished getting dressed in my Hawaiian shirt and a pair of blue shorts I looked over to Karma who was on his phone. I wanted to ask him if he considered me his boyfriend or something...I honestly didn't know how things stood between us right now. I was to scared to ask him though...if I'm lucky it might just slip out like that other thought did.

"Nagisa," He said turning to me, "What do you want for lunch?" Karma asked, "Sushi!" I said instantly...Karma looked at me and laughed, "Alright." He said before searching the room for his wallet and the room key. Once he found it he looked to me "Ready to go?" He said, I nodded he opened the door...

...We where walking down the hall and I found my self focusing on Karma's hand...I wonder how it would feel locked in my hand...I seemed to be starring at his hand because he stopped, snapping his fingers "Nagisa," He said trying to get my attetion, he smirked as my eyes met his. He raised an eye brow, "Do...you wanna hold my hand?" He asked smiling noticing I was looking at his hand. I felt my face grow red being caught in the act, I couldn't bring my self to say yes...or no for that matter. I just looked away from Karma sheepish still blushing,

I heard a short laugh from him "Your too cute Nagisa." I felt him grab my hand shifting his hand a few times before his fingers where locked with mine, He began walking again and I followed along side him. His grip on my hand was tight almost possessive but still...I liked holding Karma's hand...

Karma and I just toured the island stopping at stores he even bought matching flower necklesses for us to wear even though I insisted he didn't. We ran into Nakamura and Kayano who teased me personally about Karma holding my hand...it didn't bug me just made me feel embarressed yet the entire time Karma never onced let go or eased up on his grip infact he seemed to hold tighter. He also joined in on the teasing...I expected that, by the time we had finish talking with them it seemed to have gotten dark.

"There gonna be starting the fesival soon," Nakamura said. "But that's on the other side of the island right now." Kayano complained, "Witch is why we should get going now." Nakamura insisted, Kayano nodded me and Karma tagged along with them sense we where all going to the same place.

I walked beside Kayano and Karma wile Nakamura walked beside Karma. Kayano pulled on my shirt lightly before wispering something in my ear "Have you to kissed yet~" My cheeks grew red, I shook my head, I wish. Honestly everytime Karma or I tried to make a move we where either interrupted or Karma was just messing with me. Should I try to make a move on Karma tonight...I don't think I'm brave enough. Kayano wispered into my ear again "I'm sure it'll happen." she said before concealing a laugh...I hope so.

We decided to stick together once we got to the fesival, Karma ended up letting go of my hand saying he would be right back and walked off with Nakamura. My hand was getting a little sweaty anyway, I looked over to Kayano who gave me a smiled. She nudged my arm playfully "Do you wanna try and get Karma something?" She asked with this look in her eyes as if she read my mind.

"Yea...but, what should I get him.." I said scratching my head thinking, she grabbed her chin also thinking, we ended up just walking around to the booths that held games. We stopped at one, it was a shooting game, hit the target with the toy gun easy enough.

"Step right up! Try your luck and win a prize! All you gotta do is shoot the target!" The man yelled, me and Kayano stepped up I put down some money for us to play. The man looked down at us, I bet he thought he could get a few bucks off us because we didn't look like the best shooters or anything. He handed us our toy guns witch where a lot lighter then the ones we used to try and kill Koro-Sensei with. I moved it around in my hands trying to get a good feel once I had that down I was good.

There where at least four or five moving targets. Kayano manged to hit them all so did I, I guess assassination skills pay off in little games like these, me and Kayano got to choose our own prizes, Kayano ended up choosing a tiki mask that you hold up to your face. I stood there looking at the prizes when something caught my eye, it wasn't anything fancy it was just a plastic gun that shot plastic darts that stuck to your head or something. I pointed to that, the still surprised man gave the fake gun to me before me and Kayano walked off.

She looked at the object in my hands before asking "Do you really think he'll like that?" I shrugged, "Out of all the prizes it's the only thing I saw that yelled Karma," I paused, "But..I'm sure he has plenty of other things that are better then this." I said, Kayano smiled slowly while looking at me. "I'm sure he'll love it Nagisa,"

"Love what?" We nearly jumped from his voice, we both turned around to see Karma and Nakamura behind us. Karma was holding a small stuffed animal and Nakamura some popcorn, "Hey you guys are back!" Kayano said hugging Nakamura, "I wasn't gone that long," Nakamura said hugging Kayano back...they where like sisters in a way...it was nice. Karma looked at me before walking over stopping infront of me. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the toy gun in my hand...he looked interested in it weird...or as he just carious as to why I was holding a gun fake or not.

"Oh uh..." I paused slightly blushing before holding the toy gun out to Karma. "I-uh...got it for you..." I glanced back to see Karma smiling down at me. He took the gun looking over it, "I could do a few things with this..." he said grinning, I sighed a little releaved, he seemed to like it. "Here," he said handing me the little stuffed white bear he was holding, I looked at the bear it looked cute...wait why would he get me a bear! I looked up at him a little confused, he blushed slightly now, "It looked cute and...I thought of you." He said smiling a little sheepish.

"Oh would you two just kiss already!" Nakamura yelled from behind us, Karma stuck his tongue out at her playfully before turning back to me. "Come on, lets go Nagisa." Karma said reaching his hand out inviting me to take it. My cheeks grew red, I slowly took Karma's hand our fingers locking together once again...


	12. Chapter 12 A Kiss From Karma

A School Trip Chapter 12 A Kiss From Karma

We sat crouched behind a stan, "This is how you want to do it," He instructed taking out the hot peppers and pressing the sauce onto the plasic dart a grin appeared on his face, "Once this hits someone there face will be on fire.." He said slightly laughing, I couldn't help but smile, I was glad Karma was using my little gift but I was worried for the person who would meet his dart. He put the dart that had hot pepper sause on the front of the dart into the gun. "Alright watch this," he said still grinning, we peered around the corner, Karma serched for his target his eyes landing on a well-dressed man. He aimed his gun at the man who stopped to speak on the phone.

"Ah! Ouch-what is that!" The man yelled once the dart hit, "Ah my face is on fire!" He yelled, me and Karma quickly retreated behind the stand again as the man was looking for the one who fired the dart. We couldn't help but snicker, it wasn't to harmful so I guess it was okay? Karma looked at me before saying "Alright now you try." He said handing me the plastic gun. I quickly shook my head, "W-what! No I couldn't.." I said quickly waving my hands infront of me. He smiled grabbing my hands and placing the toy gun in them, "Come on just try it once." He said as if he where pouting,

"F-fine.." I said quickly. I peered around the corner again, the previous man seemed to have left, I looked for a target my eyes landed on a boy that looked my age. I aimed the gun at him starting to regret my choice, my hands where shaking a little. I paused feeling the warm touch of Karma's hands over mine, "You have to keep the gun still Nagisa," He said into my ear sending chills down my spine. He helped my aim, "Now." He instructed I pulled the trigger,

"Ouch what the hell man!" The teen yelled, I was frozen not from fear but from the position I was in. Karma's arms where pratically wrapped around me his hands where on mind and his head was on my shoulder next to my ear.

"What are you kids doing!" We both moved away from each other looking up to see a large man who didn't look to happy. Uh-oh...what do we do oh no..before I could say anything Karma grabbed my wrist pulling me up and pulling me away from the man. "Hey you two get back here!" He tried chasing after us but he was no match for our speed,

We stopped finally panting having ended up on the beach somewhere..."Heh...you almost got us caught back they're Nagisa." Karma huffed leaning on his knees. "S-sorry" I said quickly he stood up straight now, "No big, the guy was no match for us anyway." Karma said, "besides, if things got ugly I would of taken him out easy." he bragged, I rolled my eyes. "I know..." I said slowly, I rubbed the back of my neck "But uh...I don't think we'll be able to go back to the fesival.." I said slowly, Karma nodded. "Yea I guess so," he looked at me for a momment. "What do you wanna do now then?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know." we stood they're for a momment...tonight was fun and all but...I kinda wished that kiss would of happened...I unconsciously started to pout, Karma noticed my expression before he smiled, when I looked up Karma was right infront of me...he was pretty close to me. I felt his hands grip my small waste bringing me closer to him I grabbed his shirt fearful that I might fall over but Karma had a tight grip on me. He looked at me and smiled slowly,

I felt my cheeks grow red, he seemed to lean closer to me tilting his head slowly, I felt his breath now, then I felt his soft lips press a against mine, I gripped his shirt tighter for some reason. The kiss lasted for a mere few seconds before Karma pulled himself away, he looked at my expression, I seemed to have been pouting even more, he looked amused before he said "Do you want me that badly Nagisa?" My face grew more red before I felt one of his hands travel up to my head.

He kissed my lips again pushing my head closer to him to deepen the kiss. I began to run my fingers though his red locks of hair, he pulled away from my lips ever so often to catch his breath only to return to my lips a few seconds later.

His kiss seemed like another world I lost sight of my sarrounds only focused on the feeling of Karma's lips, we where both suddenly brought back to reality when we heard the sound of Karma and my phone go off simultaneously. He pulled his lips away from mine looking at me for a momment, he was blushing a little, I removed my hands from his hand and allowed them to fall to my sides. He looked at me and smiled before removing his hands from me and looking at his phone, I did the same.

"Tomorrow's the last day on the island! We'll be leaving tomorrow, come to the hotel I would like a photo to commemorate this trip!"

The text had come from Koro-Sensei, I assumed he texted everyone the samething. Me and Karma looked at each other for a momment, "Well, let's go, don't wanna keep the octopus waiting." Karma said, I nodded agreeing. To be honest,

...Once we arrived at the outside of the hotel we saw everyone had gotten here before us, "Great! Now that everyone is here we can take the picture!" Koro-Sensei cheered happly. He wrapped his tentacles around as all bringing us closer together. Me and Karma where pushed together, he looked at me, he smirked as I started to blush. He wrapped an arm around me bringing me closer to him,

"Nuhuhuhu~ Smile everyone~" Koro-Sensei said taking the photo...

...After the photo was taken Karma and I decided to return to our room. Once we entered I fell onto my bed tired right next to my new stuffed animal Karma had gotten me. "Hey, change into something more comfortable before you go and fall asleep." Karma said locking the door and setting his walet and the room key down on his nightstand. "I don't want to.." I muttered,

I heard his footsteps coming toward me, I looked up to see Karma looking down at me, he was smiling again. "Karma...what are you doing.." I said knowing he was up to something. The next thing I know he was ontop of me trying to un-button my shirt. "K-Karma stop!" I said embarressed. "You can't sleep in these cloths." He said laughing still trying to un-button my shirt. He had manged to get my shirt off but decided not to go any furthur than that.

"See isn't that better." He said grinning at my red face, I looked away from his eyes dang it Karma! Always messing with me, suddenly I felt Karma's hand under my chin, he brought my eyes to his making me look at him. He leaned forward pressing his lips against mine, he paused tilting his head and continued, he wrapped his arm around my waste bringing me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck before I slowly fell back into my bed Karma still on top of me.

He broke away panting trying to catch his breath I was also panting, his hand traveled up to my hair slowly before he took out the rubber banes that where holding my hair up. My long blue hair fell to my shoulders I quickly blushed, Karma looked rather pleased though. He leaned down and kissed my lips again I wrapped my arms around his neck again drawing him closer to me. He both paused, my lips serpated for a momment to catch my breath,

Karma quickly moved in again slipping his tongue into my mouth stealing my breath all at the same time. Sneaky red head...a low moan escaped me Karma pulled away suddenly looking down at me rather surprised, I covered my mouth turning red in the face...aw crap! We seemed to look at each other for a momment before a smug smile appeared on his face before he leaned down and continued causing me to moan several times but he only continued.

He pulled away from me again panting again, there was this look in his eyes that I couldn't read, his eyes seemed to be lit up, he leaned down I expected him to kiss my lips again but his lips traveled to my neck instead. He kissed my neck softly biting ever so slightly I let out another moan that was louder this time, I felt Karma smile before he continued causing me to continue to moan louder each time he was doing that on purpose! He was pressing all the right buttons,

Suddenly there was a knock at our door, Karma paused before sitting up, he looked down at me "are you expecting someone?" He asked his voice sounded rather weird...I shook my head, he got off the bed fixing his slightly messed up shirt and hair before opening the door.

Nakamura, Kayano and Koro-Sensei walked in, I sat up quickly. Nakamura and Kayano seemed normal but Koro-Sensei's face was pink...he...he didn't hear that...right? Or was he pink because of what it looked happened in here. I decided not to worry about it,

"Hey guys, what where you up to~" Nakamura said grinning as if she knew, Karma shrugged, "Nothing," He said simply, his composure was pretty good although mine wasn't witch was weird because that's the one thing I'm good at! "We came to sing you happy birthday!" Kayano said cheerful,

"Oh..thanks." I said smiling...my voice sounded weird to. Nakamura seemed to snicker when she heard my voice, I put my Hawaiian shirt back on deciding that I didn't want to be shirtless around Kayano and Nakamura or Koro-Sensei. The four of them began singing to me, I felt my self blush slightly, it was nice, I didn't have birthdays like this. My mom would normally just give my nothing but dresses on my birthday, and that was it, besides when her friends came over. She'd make me wear the dresses and dress me up as girly as possible...

We had the cake Koro-Sensei brought over...once they left Karma seemed to want to continue what we where doing but when he turned around I had already fallen asleep,

"Damn...oh well..." 


	13. Chapter 13 Heading Home

Hey guys this is the last chapter! Before this chapter gets underway I just wanna say thanks for reading this fanfic...seeing so many of you read this makes me happy and your reviews make me laugh and smile, seeing so many of you enjoy this fanfic is what keeps me going to make the next chapter. You all are awesome o: anyway...on to the final chapter of this story I hope you all enjoy!

Class Trip Chapter 13 Heading Home

I opened my eyes slowly hearing the sound of objects being moved around, once my vision focused I saw Karma couched down by a suitcase putting things into it. I sat up yawning trying to shake the sleep off me that still lingered. "Oh you're awake." Karma said turning to me, I scratched my blue hair before putting my feet on the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked carious.

"Packing," he said turning back to the suitcase. "Koro-Sensei said we where leaving by noon. It's already 10:00am," Karma explained, "Do you want me to help you pack?" I asked, he shook his head. "Nah I got it. Besides you still need to pack you're stuff." He stood up turning to me, "You should get ready now," he paused smiling slightly. "That is if you want some sushi before we leave the island." I quickly stood up at the mention of sushi. "Where's my suitcase!" I said frantically serching for it in the room.

"Hey, hey take it easy I just cleaned this room!" Karma said quickly grabbing me and holding me still. "Sorry..." I said blushing a little, he smiled slowly. "Pfft-it's fine. Do you always have this much energy when someone mention's sushi." He said laughing, I didn't say anything only looking away from him, he continued to laugh before letting go of me. "Go on and get ready." He said going back to his suitcase to finish.

I looked at him for a momment a small question sturring in my heart. Should I ask him? ...I stood there for a momment thinking about it, "Are you just gonna stand their all day?" Karma's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Oh uh...sorry.." I said quickly before looking for my suitcase finally finding it. I started to pack my things in before my eyes landed on the small bear...how did I get that? Oh that's right Karma got it for me...last...night...

I felt my entire face heat up as the memories of last night flooded my mind. The feeling of Karma's lips the feeling of his arms around me...my hand slowly travled up to my neck feeling a small bump on my neck...a-and...that...happened...too...

"Woah Nagisa are you alright! Your nose is bleeding! H-hold on I'll get a towl." Karma bolted into the bathroom while I sat there looking like a cherry with blue hair. He rushed back in a few seconds later sitting down next to me and putting the wet rag to my nose, "Jeez man your not getting sick again are you? I told you to take it easy..." He paused noticing my red face, a smug smile appeard on his face. "S-shut up.." I muttered, his lips broke out into a grin. "Am I to hot for you Nagisa?" He said laughing.

I took the rag from him holding it to my nose and turning away from him, "I'm fine..." I muttered feeling embarressed. "Alright, finish packing...and try not to get any more nose bleeds." He said before giving me a small hug and walking away. Dang it Karma...he's all calm while I'm over here dying of embarrassment.

I had manged to finish packing wile still holding that rag to my nose. I took the rag away, my nose seemed to stop bleeding...for now. I stood up glad I was done packing, "Karma I'm don-ah!" A ball of cloths where thrown at me, I quickly pulled them off my face seeing Karma stand infront of me. He tugged slightly at the shirt I had on "Do you plain on wearing this back home?" He asked raising an eyebrow, I noticed he had already changed. I shrugged, "Should I change?" I asked.

"I mean, if you wanna wear cloths with dirt and sweat on them-then no." He said teasing me with a grin. I rolled my eyes, I get the message..."Fine..." I muttered, I decided I wanted to change in the bathroom...I didn't want to start changing and then Karma decide he wanted to 'help' me change.

Once I was done I stepped out of the bathroom with my dirty cloths in my arms, as I entered Karma turned to me. "Good, your ready to go." He said glancing at his phone, "It's 11:20 right now, we got a bit of time," he said looking back at me. I stuffed my dirty cloths into my suit case next to my stuffed animal...no no no calm down no nose bleeds!

"Nagisa ready to go?" Karma asked, I stood up nodding.

..."Something wrong?" I looked up to see Karma sitting across from me, "Oh uh...no..I'm fine." Karma raised an eye brow "You've hardly touched you're sushi." he said, I shrugged. "I'm...just thinking," I said slowly drawing my eyes away from him, he leaned his arms on the table leaning forward slightly. "Nagisa, what's wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

I said nothing for a momment, I glanced up at him, he looked worried...Karma decided to leave me alone until we got outside he brought me into an ally way so nobody could hear our converasion. "What's wrong?" He asked again looking at me worried still. I sighed, "What...what if..." I paused, "we never get the chance to be together..." he raised an eyebrow looking slightly confused. "I-I mean...what if...the world blows up before that..." I said finally. Karma looked serious for a momment before he leaned over me as I was against the concrete wall.

His goldish eyes looked down on me they seemed like they where almost glowing. My heart began to race, "Nagisa," he said finally...he paused pushing a hand to my cheek putting his forhead against mine. My heart beated faster, "We'll kill him...don't worry..." he said confidently. I nodded understanding, he kissed my lips quickly before drawing away from me,

He checked his phone for the time "11:30," he looked over to me I was turning red again, his smug smile returned to his face. "Damn your to cute." He said laughing, "I-I'm...not cute!" I said my face growing more red. He grapped my hand smiling at me, "Come on lets go get our things from the hotel and get ready to meet the others." I nodded slowly again unable to speak...

"All right class make sure you all have your things. We won't be coming back anytime soon." Koro-Sensei said standing infront of the hotel. Nobody said anything indicating that everyone had their belongings. I stood beside Karma glancing over to him, when he'd meet my gaze I'd quickly look away only to hear him laugh. I was carious still...should I ask him...I mean...what were we right now? How did he look at me? W-was I his boyfriend or just someone he liked...before I left the hotel I made sure to pull my caller high above my neck to hide a certain mark.

"Nuhuhu~ then let's make our way to the airport." The rest of the students followed Koro-Sensei why did he just fly us they're? I was following behind when I felt someone tug at my shirt, I looked behind me to see Nakamura, Karma was also caught by her. She grinned, "Wait a minute you two can't go yet." We both looked at her confused, "You have to take a honeymoon photo~" She said teasing, Karma and I seemed to blush but he laughed a little wile I just wanted to barry my self in the sand. Make me a crab I will live in the sand right now and escape this awkward momment!

Karma grabbed my arm swining his arm around my shoulders and pulling his phone out holding it above him. He brought me closer to him, I began to blush again...I couldn't help it. My face always became to red when I was this close to him, I glanced over to Nakamura who was infront of us, she looked amused, "Nagisa look at the camera." Karam said, I looked up to his phone, snap.

He let go of me holding the phone infront of me to see the photo. I looked like a tomato with how red my face was, Karma looked smug while he was sticking his tongue out playfully. He was also winking at the camera and-was that Koro-Sensei behind us!? What did that sign say? ( Karma x Nagisa?) What!

Karma laughed looking at the photo before putting his phone away, I looked behind me but Koro-Sensei and the rest of the group where ahead of us they stopped waiting for Nakamura, Karma and me. Geez Koro-Sensei is fast...

...I sat on the plane I got the window seat...I liked looking out the window, some people would be scared of flying but considering me and Karma flew over the ocean at Mach 20 before this was nothing.

"Nuhuhuhu~ so how's my favorite couple doing?" I looked up to see Koro-Sensei peering over the seat infront of us. My face grew red cou-couple?! D-did that mean I was his...boyfriend? "Nothing going on here octopus." Karma said, he had a point, we weren't doing anything right now. Just sitting here...we weren't even talking right now we where just sitting here.

"Nuhuhu~ I'll just be here..." he said quickly disappearing back into his seat. Karma went back to his game that he had in his hands, I looked at him for a momment wanting to ask him the question that had been on my mind but I didn't have the guts to ask...

"Would you like a coloring book little girl?" I looked up to a woman who worked on the plain...was she talking to me? She was looking at me..."I-I'm not a girl!" I said rather annoyed while blushing. Karma laughed taking the coloring book from the woman, she apologized after mistaking me for a girl. Karma looked though the book before handing it to me with some crayons, I just put it down on my lap, I didn't want to color anything right now...

...I peered outside again, it was dark now, a few hours went by and everyone in the plane seemed to be asleep...everyone besides me. Even Karma seemed to be asleep, I sighed turning to look out the window resting my head against the cushions of my chair. I sighed out loud trying to fall asleep but found I was unable.

"Nagisa..." I heard a low voice, I thought I was hearing things so I ignored it. "Nagisa, hey..." I heard it again, I turned around to Karma thinking he said it. He was sitting up looking at me, "You okay?" He said trying to keep his voice down as to not wake anyone. I nodded quietly, "Having trouble falling asleep?" He said raising an eye brow. I shrugged,

"Is something on you're mind?" Karma asked, I slowly nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Karma asked still looking at me. I was avoiding his gaze, I wanted to but..."I don't think I can say it." Karma looked confused, "Why not?" Oh crap...did I say that aloud! Dang it...to late, he already heard me! He looked at me waiting for an answer, I just shrugged my face starting to grow red. He leaned forward in his seat over to my side making my heart jump. W-what was he doing?

He grabbed my coloring book that I still hadn't touched, he sat back in his seat before grabbing the cover of the book and folding it back so the white side of the cover showed. He grabbed a red crayon and handed them to me. I looked at him confused as I took the items. "Right what's on you're mind." He explained, oh I get it. I sighed sitting back in my seat and starting to write my thoughts down.

Once I was done I glanced over to Karma was who watching me cariously, I blushed before handing him the book. He scanned the words I wrote down, once he was done he looked surprised for a momment before he slowly smiled and looked at me. He put the book down on the floor by his feet before leaning forward again in his seat, he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Of course you're my boyfriend dummy, why do you think I kept holding your hand and kissing you?" He whispered into my ear. My face grew warm, I'm not sure if it was because I felt stupid or because of his voice. He looked at me...he looked smug...I said nothing only looking at him rather shy. He leaned forward pressing his lips against mine tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss, my hands grabbed onto his shirt rather tightly, after a few minutes he pulled away looking at me. He looked pleased,

"Do you think you can fall asleep now or do I have to give you another goodnight kiss?" He asked raising an eye brow. I wanted to say yes just because I wanted to kiss him but before I could say anything my body seemed to have moved on it's own...I pulled Karma closer again pressing my lips against his, he looked surprised but then I felt him relax allowing it to happen. Karma slowly took charge of the kiss causing me to become pudding in his arms, I began to slowly fall back but he wrapped his arms around me not being down with me.

SNAP

We both pulled away looking up "Nuhuhu~ That one's going in the year book..." We both looked shock Koro-Sensei just took a picture of us making out! A green knew flew his way before he dodged it, I glanced over to Karma who looked rather annoyed that Koro-Sensei inturrupted him.

"Pfft-what ever...I'm going to sleep.." Karma said turning his back to us. Koro-Sensei vanished again some how, I looked at Karma for a momment...

"Karma..."

"Hmm?" He said glancing over his shoulder, I blushed,

"I...love you..." His face seemed to turn completely red...

"...I...love you too Nagisa..."

Extra scene~

"No way you two hooked up over the break! Man I wish I could of seen that." Terasaka said, Nagisa just sat in his desk blushing he looked like a cherry.

"I totally called it." Nakamura said, Karma rolled his eyes.

"So Nagisa what does your mom think about this?" Kayano asked, Karma and Nagisa looked at each other rather scared...

"Oh crap!" Nagisa yelled.


	14. Extra! (The boyfriend meets the mother)

Just an extra scene...Nagisa finally returns home his mother is happen to see him but he's also brought news for her...wonder how she'll react to it.

EXTRA~

"Nagisa your finally home!" Oh no...I hope this goes well..."Hi mom..." I said rather nervous. She hugged me tightly happy to have her child back, once we got back to Japan I spend the night at Karma's before going to school the next day, I was just returning home today...why did I spend the night at Karma's? N-no reason... "How was your trip? Did you meet anyone nice?"

"M-mom..." I muttered blushing...

"Actually..." My mother looked up to see the red-head standing behind me. "He met me." Karma said rather confident, I guessed he looked confident to. "My...my little girl has a boyfriend!" My mother yelled happily..."Boy...little boy.." I corrected quietly..."M-my little...boy.." she repeated her voice a little annoyed. Ever sense I manged to talk to her she's been doing better although she calls me a girl sometimes in witch I polietly correct her. She accepted that but she still is a little annoyed...it's better then before though,

..."So your Nagisa's friend?" My mother asked Karma as we all sat down drinking tea. Karma seemed to have a way with adults charming them in just the right way. "I am," he responded. I sat they're feeling awkward about the entire thing, I wonder what dad would think of this, I glanced up my mother seemed pleased, I guessed this helped? Sense she looked at me as a girl for so long I guess having a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend was easier for her.

"Well, you seem like a nice boy.." she said slowly, "But if you ever hurt my Nagisa...well.." she paused her expression growing dark..."I'll have to step in." I glanced over to Karma...aw crap I'm so sorry Karma...he looked rather calm compared to me who was trying not to shake and fall off my stool.

"Nah, I wouldn't dream of it." Karma said casually while taking a drink of his tea. How was he handling her so easy? I swear Karma must be a wizard or something, he's even making eye contact with her with out looking scared. My mother isn't as mean as she was before either,

"How would you like to stay for dinner."

"That would be nice," Karma replied...I felt like this was going to easy...as my mother prepared dinner Karma glanced down at me, I was both blushing and I also looked worried. His arm wrapped around me, "Don't worry." He said smiling at me.

"I'll always be here to protect you Nagisa," Karma said kissing my head. I blushed lightly.."T-thanks Kar-"

"And if they hurt you-I'll just break their neck." I rolled my eyes, thank god Karma was on my side..."I'm glad to have you Karma.." I muttered sheepishly. He wrapped his arms around me, "Why are you saying it like that? You act like I'm gonna up and leave you, heh, your never gettin' rid of me." He smiled, being in love with your best friend...was the best thing ever. 


End file.
